


Try-Love Will Tear Us Apart

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Golpes, M/M, Violencia, abuso físico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaban enamorados, estaban también golpeados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

\+ Donde hay deseo, habrá una llama, donde hay una llama, alguien está destinado a salir quemado+

*

Louis se movió al ritmo de la música, le retumbaba la cabeza por toda la noche, las luces, el alcohol, todo, sonrió viendo de reojo al chico ese que le había mandado una copa hace unos minutos, le sonrió otra vez dándose la vuelta y chupando del popote su bebida.

Sabia amargo, pero no le interesaba, solo quería divertirse. Bailo un rato con una chica que conocía del trabajo y se divirtió viendo al mar de cuerpos a su alrededor a algunas chicas sonrojadas queriendo tocarle el trasero y uno que otro muchacho aventurado que colaba sus manos por la cintura, antes de que amablemente los mandara a la mierda.

El chico de la bebida se acercó peligrosamente y Louis se hecho el fleco para atrás, porque ya estaba sudado y se acomodó la playera negra que llevaba, luego camino rápidamente para esconderse.

Entro al baño y le dio un saludo a Klen el chico que ayudaba en los baños y Klen le sonrió de vuelta mientras le vendía un paquete de cigarrillos a un moreno, Klen era un buen chico, tenía alguna discapacidad intelectual, o eso suponía Louis, porque tenía años trabajando en ese baño y no tenía una buena dicción y problemas motores, a Louis le caía muy bien.

-Me veo fatal- dijo para sí mismo cuando el reflejo le regresó la mirada.

No se veía del todo fatal, pero estaba completamente sudado y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo de manera sexy o asquerosa, no sabía exactamente cuál de las dos, los ojos los tenía rojos y las mejillas sonrosadas, se agacho a echarse agua y refrescarse, al levantarse lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes en el espejo y sonrió de lado.

Se alejó de ahí moviendose lentamente y contoneando su cuerpo, no de forma femenina, de una forma que sabía le encantaba a las personas, como si no se diera cuenta de lo caliente que era, fue a meterse en uno de los cubículos, no cerró la puerta y se sentó en el retrete, solo unos segundos bastaron para que no estuviera solo, escuchó la puerta cerrarse con seguro y sonrió abriendo las piernas.

-Hola-dijo bajito y extendió las manos.

-Hola-le contesto el muchacho alto pegado en la puerta, antes de acercarse y sentarse a horcadas sobre él-Estas muy sudado- paso su nariz por el cuello de Louis y cuándo se miraron, Louis vio la nariz llena de sudor-Me gusta.

-Claro Harry-Louis paso sus manos por la espalda ancha y marcada inclinándose a besarlo, primero suave, luego más rápido y suspiro con satisfacción cuándo Harry hizo lo mismo y le chupaba los labios con hambre, pasando sus enormes manos por los brazos de Louis y acariciando suavemente.

-Oye-Harry se detuvo y le peino el cabello, acariciando inconscientemente la cicatriz que Louis llevaba en la cabeza, al filo de su oreja derecha-¿Esta solo tú departamento?

Louis asintió respirando sobre sus labios mientras sonreía y los lamía suavemente, viendo como se ponían rojos y humedos-Matt está trabajando, no vuelve hasta mañana.

-Está bien-Harry le dejo otro beso y se puso de pie acomodando su cabello- voy a ir a dejarla a casa y regreso por ti, quédate donde pueda verte.

Louis le dijo que si y aún sentado se acercó a besar el vientre de Harry por encima de su playera, las manos enormes de Harry le acariciaron en el cuello y levantando la mirada lo vio con los labios entreabiertos y sonriendo.

-No te tardes.

Harry salió corriendo de ahí mientras el orinaba y se trataba de quitar todo ese sudor de encima, además Harry no se veía tan estable, ya estaba borracho y los dos en esas condiciones nunca dejaba nada bueno.

Klen le dio una mirada y Louis sonrió en su dirección mandándole un beso soplado y salió del baño para quedarse cerca de la barra y conversar con Wanda.

-¿Te vas a ir pronto?-la chica pelirroja le gritó por encima de la música.

Louis iba a ignorarla, porque era doloroso intentar escuchar de cerca, cuándo sus oídos eran una mierda, aun así le contesto-Si, tengo trabajo mañana.

-Matt está en el trabajo, lo vi hace unas horas- murmuró y Louis se acercó más para escucharla.

-Lo sé, tenía que editar demasiados artículos, se va a quedar ahí.

Wanda dijo otra cosa, pero Louis la ignoro y tomo otra copa, se dio cuenta tarde que el chico que le había invitado una copa estaba ya a su lado.

-Creo que estabas huyendo de mí-dijo el chico.

Louis le dio una mirada y negó-Que va, tenía que ir al baño.

Era guapo, caray, era tremendamente guapo.

-Soy James-le dio la mano y Louis se apresuró a contestar-¿Tú?

-Louis- contestó- gracias por la copa, por cierto.

-No agradezcas, es lindo gastar tu dinero en personas tan bellas- James se acercó peligrosamente y Louis levanto las manos-¿Qué pasa?

Iba a contestar, pero una voz grave se le adelanto-Pasa que ya se va, quizá tengas más suerte para la próxima- Harry lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para sacarlo de ahí.

Louis le dio una mirada de disculpa y se estremeció cuándo sintió el frio de Londres pegarle en el cuerpo, estaba helando.

-Está helando en Londres-dijo bajito.

-Lóndres es muy grande-Harry murmuó distraídamente.

-Dices tanta mierda Harry.

Harry arrugó el ceño y lo jalo más rápido, llegaron a la inconfundible camioneta roja de Harry y se metió al asiento del copiloto dando saltitos.

Olía a perfume y él se obligó a no hacer muecas, Harry se subió del otro lado y le dio a Louis un suéter para que se lo pusiera.

-Gracias- dijo poniéndoselo y metiendo la nariz en las solapas del suéter, oliendo profundamente, porque esa era la colonia de Harry y no un perfume caro.

El bar no estaba lejos de su departamento y cuándo llegaron Harry estaciono la camioneta y Louis espero para subir por el ascensor.

-¿No tienes frio?-Louis le preguntó, porque Harry solo llevaba su camisa blanca, con la que se le veían las clavículas y los tatuajes y esos pantalones que Laura le había hecho y que tenían pedazos de cuero en las rodillas, Laura era buena en lo que hacía, Harry siempre se veía bien.

-Nah-contestó- la verdad es que tengo calor.

Louis bufó, Harry siempre tenía calor. Saco las llaves de la puerta y rápidamente abrió y dejo que Harry entrara antes de cerrar.

El departamento estaba hecho un desastre, notas de Matt por todos lados y fotos suyas en otros, se quitó el suéter y corrió a prender la calefacción, cuándo volteo de nuevo Harry estaba en la cocina, viendo las fotos esparcidas por la mesa.

-Son buenas-Harry dijo tomando una y examinándola-¿Es una boda?

Louis asintió y se la quitó de la mano-No toques, aún no decido que fotos, deja todo en su lugar.

Harry rodo los ojos y fue a recostarse al sofá, en el lugar favorito que tenía, Louis mientras puso a llenar una hoya para Matt en la mañana y saco un recipiente con helado y una cuchara.

-Ten-le dijo a Harry sentándose a su lado.

-Gracias-jalo a Louis hasta que lo apoyo en su pecho con su espalda y lo abrazo por debajo del antebrazo-tal vez esto me baje lo borracho.

-Esto siempre te baja lo borracho Harry-Louis se recostó contra él y se quedó callado escuchando su respiración.

Harry comenzó a comer su helado de fresa y platico con Louis sobre su trabajo, solo preguntas vagas, aunque tenían casi un mes de no estar en esta situación, los dos sabían cómo mantenerse informados sobre la vida del otro.

-Abre-Harry le dijo y Louis abrió la boca para chupar la cuchara con helado que Harry le ofrecía- Está buenísimo.

-Sí, Matt va a matarme por acabármelo.

-Dile que fui yo.

Louis beso el brazo de Harry que lo tenía abrazado y negó-No puedo decirle que estuviste aquí, lo sabes.

Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Louis se dio la vuelta y le dio otro pedazo de helado, el rizado lo trago lentamente y beso en los labios a Louis abrazándolo por la espalda y dejando el botecito en el piso.

Se vieron a los ojos un momento, Louis le sonrió y Harry le acaricio por debajo de su playera la cicatriz que tenía en la espalda, la enorme cicatriz.

-Hey-Louis lo llamó y levanto la mano para acariciar la cicatriz que Harry llevaba debajo de las clavículas- tú tienes también la tuya, no olvides eso.

Harry asintió, sentándose en el sofá cargo a Louis y lo beso profundamente mientras Louis le pasaba las manos por la playera y lo obligaba a levantar los brazos para poder quitársela, se apresuró a besar las aves que llevaba Harry en el pecho y lamerlas.

-Tu brazo-Harry exigió y Louis levanto su brazo derecho y Harry capturo parte de su piel entre sus dientes, mordiendo suavemente, justo en el ave que Louis llevaba en ese brazo.

Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, lamiéndose los muchos tatuajes que los dos llevaban en su cuerpo, la mayoría de ellos eran tatuajes a juego entre ellos, cada uno tenía un significado especial.

Tal vez por eso, por estar grabados en la piel del otro y no solo los tatuajes, quizá esa era la razón por la que no podían separarse.

Harry se puso de pie y cargo a Louis por el trasero y recorrió ese camino familiar hacía el cuarto del chico, abrió la puerta y lo tumbo en la cama mientras se quitaba el pantalón y sonreía de lado.

-¿Me extrañaste mi pequeño?-Harry murmuró subiéndose encima y tocandolo por encima de la ropa, haciendo que Louis se retorcienra suavemente y cerrara los ojos.

-Ven aquí y cállate-Louis lo atrajo y los dos sintieron por el cuerpo del otro las marcas de los años en su cuerpo.

Tinta y Cicatrices, una historia contada en ambas.

Louis beso los labios y Harry tomo una liga del buro   
de Louis y se la puso en los rizos, para sostenerlos y no le molestaran. Luego se inclinó y levanto el cuello de Louis para besarlo y lamerlo.

Este día no habría más marcas, sería tranquilo.

*

Se despertó por el sol en sus ojos y gimiendo se enrosco en las sabanas, pero cuándo las estiro y no llegaron, abrió los ojos.

Harry estaba dormido a su lado, con los labios abiertos y la sabana estaba apenas cubriendo sus piernas, los rizos le caían por los ojos y Louis recordó haberle quitado la noche anterior la liga del cabello y usarla en otro lado del cuerpo de Harry, sintió cosquillas en su miembro porque...ugh, recordaba la liga en el cuerpo de Harry conteniendolo, y sus gemidos de frustración... y bueno, como lo había pagado al final, si es que haber tenido varios orgasmos en la noche significaba pagar algo.

Gimiendo de nuevo, busco su celular y lo encontró en el buro, eran las 8:45, era tarde, muy tarde. 

Matt estaba por llegar.

-Harry-lo movió por un lado- Levántate.

Harry rugió y se dio la vuelta en la cama y las sabanas dejaron de cubrirlo, Louis se mordió los labios y se puso de pie para tomar una pantalonera y ponersela rápidamente, buscó la ropa de Harry y la junto.

-Que te levantes- le dijo y le aventó la ropa en su cuerpo-Harry, Matt va a llegar, por favor.

Harry suspiro y se sentó en la cama dándole una mirada asesina a Louis, se vistió en silencio y busco con la mirada la playera.

-No tengo mi playera-le dijo a Louis bostezando y poniéndose de pie.

Louis corrió por la sala y la encontró debajo de unos cojines-Toma-Harry se acercó y se la puso-anda, anda.

Harry rodo los ojos y se recargó contra una pared-Matt no es tu madre, ni tu novio, no sé porque siempre es lo mismo.

-Matt va a joderme la existencia si sabe que estuviste aquí, no quiero sus sermones-Louis le acomodo los rizos y le dejo un beso en la nariz- anda, vete ahora.

Harry lo abrazo y lo cargo, Louis con resignación engancho sus piernas a las caderas de Harry y dejo que lo llevara hacía la puerta y lo dejaba sobre la mesita de al lado.

-Fue bueno ayer Louis-Harry tomo el suéter y sonrió- muy bueno, no te me desaparezcas tanto.

-Como si pudieras hacerlo seguido-Louis le dijo y cruzo sus piernas bostezando.

-Pequeño-Harry lo llamo.

-¿Mmm?-Louis levantó la mirada y sonrió cuando Harry le beso la frente-¿Qué?

-Siempre es muy bueno contigo, es mejor que antes ¿no?

Louis suspiro y asintió-Si, lo es.

Harry vio su celular y negó-Mierda, tenía que ver a un paciente hace media hora- marco su celular- nos vemos peque-Harry le murmuro- Ojala y te pueda ver de verdad pronto, quizá Laura tenga que irse de viaje, voy a llamarte.

-O quizá nos veamos en un bar y me encuentres en el baño y te traiga a mi casa para que me jodas por todo el cuarto-Louis le murmuró divertido.

-Y la ducha-Harry le recordó sonriendo presuntuosamente- sobre tu sofá, contra la ventana, en el aire..

-No me soprendes-Louis murmuró bostezando de nuevo- eres bueno en la cama, no un dios-le saco la lengua.

-Claro, claro-Harry negó y abrió la puerta- tus gritos me dicen otra cosa pequeño.

-Siempre he sido un exagerado, quiza luego mejores.

-Quizá-Harry dijo y se inclinó a acariciar su brazo-Me voy.

-Salúdame a Laura-Louis dijo inocentemente.

Harry le dio una mirada y arrugó el ceño-Es macabro ¿lo sabes?, sabes que no puedo hacerlo- le dijo saliendo de la casa y cuando la puerta se cerró Louis se bajó de la mesita.

No, no podía hacerlo.

Fue por una sabana y al final se decidió por esa que Harry había tenido en sus piernas para poder calmar el frio que tenía en su cuerpo, se hizo un café y volvió a la mesita del comedor. 

Había al menos treinta fotos de la boda de unos empresarios famosos y él tenía que decidir que mierda poner en la portada, las fotos eran buenas, porque él era muy bueno, el mejor fotógrafo de la revista, pero ese era el problema, eran demasiado buenas.

La puerta se abrió y Louis se obligó concentrarse en sus fotos.

-¿Tan temprano despierto?-Matt le dijo y Louis se encogió de hombros sin levantar la mirada.

Lo escuchó moverse por el departamento y él mientras se decidió por diez fotos, suspirando hizo anotaciones detrás de cada foto.

-¿Cómo esta Harry?

Louis detuvo su movimiento de mano y arrugó el ceño- Ni idea-dijo tratando de que su voz sonara firme, pero no levanto la mirada.

Sintió que le dejaba algo en la cabeza y el resignado subió sus manos y tomo el botecito de helado.

-Solo hablamos-Louis le dijo viendo a Matt por primera vez, se veía cansado y con los brazos cruzados sabía que también estaba decepcionado- de verdad, me lo tope por la tarde mientras venía de la revista y él estaba saliendo de un café y…

-Están enfermos-Matt murmuró callando a Louis- y lo que dices es mentira, vi a Wanda en la mañana, antes de venir a casa, me dijo que te vio en el bar y que vio a Harry también- se detuvo y se pasó los dedos por la nariz- no es difícil sumar dos más dos.

Louis regresó su mirada a las fotos ignorándolo y rezo para que Matt lo dejara en paz, pero eso no paso.

-Louis, te lo digo enserio, están enfermos, no está bien lo que hacen.

-Cállate Matt-Louis dijo sacando otras tres fotos y tratando de decidir cuál de las siete que quedaban- no estamos enfermos, de hecho estamos mejor que antes, ahora es más tranquilo y…

-Ni siquiera debería de haber un ahora- Matt le dijo y se acercó y puso las manos sobre las fotos-Louis, no olvides que antes los dos parecían una mierda- le dijo y Louis pudo escuchar preocupación en su voz-¿Olvidas que todas las semanas tenías golpes? ¿Las visitas de Ginebra por las noches para curarte?

-No olvido nada-Louis le dijo y negó- pero tú no olvides que yo no soy la víctima de esto, los dos teníamos golpes, no solo yo.

-Louis…

-Matt, enserió, déjalo.

-No puedo creer que te olvides de todas las marcas que tienen en su cuerpo, eso debería de ser un recordatorio para no hacer nada ahora…

-Matt…

-Está bien, si eso no lo es, entonces recuerda a Laura-Matt le dijo fuerte y Louis se obligó a verlo a los ojos-¿La recuerdas? ¿La novia de Harry?

-Se perfectamente bien sobre la novia de Harry, no tienes que recordármelo- fingió una sonrisa- preciosa muchacha.

-Lo repito, están enfermos.

-Bla, bla, bla-Louis movió sus manos en señal de aburrimiento y rodando los ojos.

-¿Estas seguro de que tienes 25 años?-Matt le dijo tomando su mano para detener el movimiento y observandolo a los ojos.

-Enfermos estábamos antes, ahora digamos que solo es algo intermitente-sonrió juguetonamente- y claro que estoy seguro de tener 25 años, las cuentas bancarias dicen eso y mi curriculo también, vamos Matt, estoy bien. 

-Sigue repitiéndote eso Louis, lo peor de las mentiras es cuándo empiezan a creerlas los que las dicen.

-Mi lindo editor, dices cosas tan inspiradoras- Louis ignoro lo que dijo Matt y lo tomo de la mano-¿Cuál crees que es la mejor fotografía?

Matt las observo por un rato y Louis mientras fue a ponerse una playera y dejar la sabana en el tambo de ropa sucia, rebusco en sus cajones y con pesar vio que a pesar de todo, aun había cosas de Harry en sus cajones.

Tal vez Matt tenía razón, estaban enfermos, porque luego de dos años de terminar formalmente su relación, todavía tenía ropa de Harry en sus cajones.

Se obligó a no pensar en nada y ponerse una simple playera y volver con Matt.

-Esta es la mejor-le dijo poniendo una foto en su mano y viéndolo a los ojos- en realidad cualquiera serviría.

Louis asintió-Gracias Matt.

No le contesto y Louis volvió a fijarse en sus fotos, dejo de lado las que no le servían y se quedó con ocho, más la de la portada.

Su celular sonó y despistadamente se fijó en el mensaje.

° Lo olvide, mi madre te mando saludos, pero si la ves por ahí o te topas con Gemma, no digas que te dije nada, se supone que no nos vemos, cuídate pequeño ° Harry Styles.

Respondió el mensaje y se fue a bañar, tenía un día ajetreado.

° No te preocupes, cuando veo a Gemma no me saluda, cuídate Harry ° Louis Tomlinson.

Otro mensaje llegó, pero Louis no estaba para verlo, no en los próximos minutos al menos.

° Una cosa más, Laura se enfadó, fue a buscarme y no estaba, quizá no pueda verte en más tiempo, no me olvides, adiós pequeño ° Harry Styles.

Matt leyó el mensaje y decidiendo que era lo mejor para Louis lo borro y lo dejo en su lugar, antes de irse a dormir.  
*

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

\+ Donde hay deseo, habrá una llama, donde hay una llama, alguien está destinado a salir quemado+

 

Zayn volvió con las bebidas y las dejo sobre la mesita, viendo de lado a Niall conversar con Louis.

-¿Matt no va a venir?-Zayn preguntó y le quitó a Louis la bebida que había tomado-Lo siento amigo, pero has bebido demasiado.

Haciendo un puchero Louis se recostó contra el sofá y negó-Tiene trabajo, como siempre.

-¿Y de que hablaban?-Zayn preguntó dándole otra bebida a Niall, su amigo tenía la sangre irlandesa por las venas y no le afectaba como a ellos el alcohol.

Niall le dio un trago y sonrió-No entendí mucho, pero decía algo de un fisioterapeuta.

-Entonces hablaba de Harry-Zayn negó.

Louis lo observó de lado cuando escucho el nombre de Harry y sonrió-¿Puedo contarle sobre Harry?

Zayn suspiro, tenía un año de conocer a Louis, lo había visto la primera vez que fue a modelar a la revista, Louis lo había fotografiado y luego salieron a beber algo, se hicieron amigos muy rápido, porque la revista lo contrato. 

-Supongo, Niall se va en unos días, no creo que lo valla a conocer.

Niall era su amigo de Irlanda, lo conoció en una pasarela hacía meses, el rubio vino a Londres para unas fotos con una compañía de ropa y se iba pronto, solo estaba lo necesario para trabajar y quizá divertirse un poco con Zayn, solo eso.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo de ti-Louis murmuró acomodándose mejor para verlos de frente- que no conocerías a Harry, y ahora lo conoces. 

-Un giro raro del destino, yo que iba a saber que tu Harry era el mismo Harry del que hablaba Liam-Zayn le dijo, como siempre lo hacía- y tú no ibas a saber que mi Liam era el amigo de Harry.

-¿Liam?-Niall lo interrumpió-¿El chico de los ojos cafés?

-Sí, ese mismo, me sorprende que ni siquiera recuerdes su nombre- lo miro fijamente- nos la pasamos bien los tres.

-Muy bien-le dijo Niall- no me importaría repetir cuándo regrese a Londres.

-Ni a mi-Zayn aseguró-Y estoy seguro que a Liam tampoco.

Louis les dio un zape y negó-¿Me van a escuchar?

Niall dejo de ver a Zayn y asintió-Lo siento, lo siento, Harry es fisioterapeuta, tu ex novio y ahora cogen a veces- dijo.

-Ojala fuera así de sencillo-gimió- conocí a Harry cuando tenía 20…

/

Louis había corrido por todo el museo para encontrar un baño, cuando lo encontró se quitó la cámara y fue a uno de los orinales, solo había una persona y al parecer lo asusto porque cuándo llegó a su lado y gimió el chico se dio la vuelta y mancho a Louis de su propia orina en los pies y parte del pantalón.

-Oops!-le dijo y Louis levantó la mirada, se hubiera enfadado, valla que sí, pero los ojos verdes estaban avergonzados y los rizos desordenados le caían por toda la cara.

-Hi-dijo en cambion exagerando su acento y el chico sonrió, tenía hoyuelos y bajando la mirada se dio cuenta de que tenía un bonito y grande pene entre sus manos.

-Lo siento, dios perdóname-le sonrió de nuevo y termino de orinar y se limpió las manos, luego tomo un pedazo de papel y se arrodillo a limpiar las balerinas de Louis y subió para limpiar también el pantalón.

Louis divertido dejo que lo limpiara hasta que las ganas de orinar fueron mayores-Oye, tengo que orinar.

El muchacho se alejó y Louis sonriendo orino sintiendo la mirada del otro en su espalda, levanto la vista y lo vio lavándose las manos pero viéndolo por encima de su hombro.

-¿Esa es tu forma de conocer gente?-Louis le preguntó cuándo fue a lavarse las manos.

-¿Funciona?

-Quizá-Louis le tendió la mano-Soy Louis Tomlinson.

-Harry Styles.

Se dieron un apretón y salieron del baño, Louis estaba en una conferencia que daba uno de sus profesores y Harry trabajaba ahí de medio tiempo, o eso intentaba, estaba haciendo la entrevista para que lo contrataran.

-Suerte Harry-Louis le dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Oye, quiero disculparme ¿vamos por algo de tomar?-Harry le dijo y Louis se detuvo.

-¿No estás buscando trabajo?

-Nah, soy muy escandaloso para un museo- confesó- a menos que no quieras perderte tu clase.

Louis se recargó en una pared- No me importa la clase, me importa saber que me espera ¿Es mejor que una clase?

Harry asintió-Créeme es muchísimo mejor que una clase.

-¿Eres siquiera legal?-Louis se aseguró de preguntar.

-Tengo 20- Harry rodo los ojos- me veo más joven…

-Mucho más joven.

Harry arrugó el ceño-Tu eres más pequeño que yo-se burló-Pequeño Louis.

Louis se dio la vuelta de nuevo y Harry lo tomo del hombro-Hey, espera, no quise decirte eso…

-Voy por mis cosas-Louis le dijo soltándose- espérame en la salida, no me importa que me digas pequeño.

Harry lo había esperado a la salida y Louis volvió con sus apuntes y su cámara.

-¿Qué estudias?-Harry le dijo mientras lo dejaba subir a su camioneta.

-Fotografía, ¿Tú?

-Fisioterapia.

Louis asintió y se puso el cinturón-Así que comes bien y te ejercitas-se lamió los labios.

-Me ejército y a veces como bien-le dijo arrancando la camioneta-¿Qué quieres hacer?

Odiaba tanto que le preguntaron eso cuando era claro lo que ambos buscaban, quiza no solo un acoston, no le gustaba hacer eso, pero divertirse un poco no sonaba tan mal, aun así se obligó a decirle que a donde quisiera.

-Mi casa es a donde quiero ir-confesó Harry y espero a ver que decía Louis.

-Pues vamos-dijo al final.

Se conocieron un 23 de Julio del 2010, en un baño de un museo.

Se enamoraron un 23 de Julio del 2010, en el sofá mullido del departamento de Harry, mientras comían helado y veían una película.

Sabía exactamente que llevaba puesto, no porque fuera buena su memoria, no, no era eso, lo que pasaba era que Harry vivía enfrente de la casa de Zander, el chico afroamericano que estaba un año abajo en la escuela de fotografía y Zander les tomo una foto desde su ventana, era esa que Louis tenía guardada, donde Harry llevaba sus pantalones crema y su playera blanca, sin mangas y Louis su playera de colores y sus pantalones aferrados a sus tobillos, los dos con lentes, porque estaban en el balcón del departamento de Harry, los dos sin un solo rastro de tatuajes, los dos brillando, Harry con los brazos cruzados y Louis sosteniéndose del barandal por detrás de su espalda, a veces cuándo Louis estaba de masoquista, veía esa foto y la comparaba con las últimas juntos, nada era igual.

¿Por qué enamorarse había sido tan fácil? Una vez Louis leyó las notas de su amiga Pitch, donde decía que entre más rápido se enamorara la gente, era que estaba más necesitada de algo. Louis odiaba la psicología.

Aun así Louis siempre se preguntó cómo diablos es que él y Harry se enamoraron tan fácilmente, quizá por eso las cosas no salieron bien.

Se hicieron novios muy rápido y a pesar de lo que la gente creía, no tuvieron relaciones hasta que Harry le pidió que fuera su novio en los baños del mismo museo donde se conocieron, incluso le dio un anillo de promesa a Louis, pero lo había medido con sus dedos y a Louis se le caía, así que al final Harry se quedó con él, no lo usaba tan seguido, pero a Louis no le interesaba, hasta que Harry dejo de usarlo.

La primera vez que tuvieron relaciones fue en el cuarto de Harry, a la luz de la luna, fue romántico, lindo y Louis les tomo unas fotos mientras montaba a Harry, porque todo era lindo con ellos, pero también había deseo y fuego, quizá demasiado de ambos.

No tenía amigos en común, de hecho a Harry no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que Louis estudiaba, pero no era algo para sentirse enfadado, porque a Louis tampoco le importaba todo el rollo de la fisioterapia, así que cuándo los dos se graduaron ninguno de los dos fue a la graduación del otro, fue el mismo día y cada quien se fue con sus amigos.

Louis ya vivía con Matt desde que estudiaba y cuando comenzó a trabajar siguieron compartiendo el piso, Harry nunca se llevó bien con Matt, y el sentimiento de indiferencia era mutuo, Matt nunca estaba en casa cuándo Harry estaba con él.

-¿Por qué no te cae bien Harry?-Louis le había dicho un día, mientras editaba unas fotos para la revista.

-Porque mi amiga Mitza me dijo sobre la ex novia de Harry, por eso-repitió Matt, porque ya le había contado a Louis sobre lo que había escuchado de Harry.

Louis degrado la foto y negó-Harry no es eso que dicen, no me ha tocado un cabello.

-No aun.

Louis furioso dejo de lado la edición-Basta, no te permito que pienses eso de la persona que amo, y si eso llegara a pasar, créeme el no saldría bien librado.

Matt se había encogido de hombros y no hablaron más de ese asunto, no al menos en los próximos meses, cuándo Louis se dio cuenta que los rumores sobre Harry no eran del todo equivocados.

Harry no era agresivo, de hecho era una lindura, como un niño chiquito con sus enormes ojos verdes y sus hoyuelos profundos, Louis lo amaba completo, y Harry lo amaba a él.

-Hola mi pequeño-Harry le decía al levantarse de la misma cama y le llevaba de desayunar y decía-Adiós mi pequeño- cuándo se despedían.

A Louis siempre le gusto que le dijera pequeño, no hubo un solo día en tres años de relación, que Harry no le dijera pequeño.

Y él no se había dado cuenta de lo pequeño que era en comparación con Harry hasta el día del cumpleaños 21 de Harry, llevaban seis meses de relación y Louis supo que Harry no era del todo una lindura y que sí, efectivamente a veces era agresivo.

Estaban teniendo relaciones en la cocina del departamento de Harry, habían vuelto de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, Louis inclinado sobre la barra para apoyarse y Harry jodiéndolo fuerte por detrás, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Louis sintió una mordida en su brazo derecho, casi llegando a la muñeca demasiado fuerte y una nalgada en su trasero que le hizo sacar lágrimas.

Y no es que a él no le gustara jugar rudo, porque le fascinaba, pero siempre lo hablaban antes, y había límites, por ejemplo hacer llorar al otro por un golpe no estaba permitido.

-Me estas lastimando-Louis jadeo viendo su brazo morado por la mordida-Harry…

Harry le dio otra nalgada que le retumbo por todo el cuerpo y Louis con dificultad se dio la vuelta y observo a Harry con los rizos alborotados y los ojos rojos, lo penetro de nuevo y Louis puso sus manos por debajo de las clavículas de Harry y lo empujo.

-Dije que me estas lastimando- repitió y sintió las manos de Harry dándole otra nalgada-Oye, basta.

Harry no se detuvo y Louis se puso nervioso, empujándolo de nuevo sin poder quitárselo de encima, Harry le sacaba una cabeza completa de altura y sin dificultad lo subió a la barra de la cocina y Louis sintió los dientes de Harry mordiéndolo de nuevo en su brazo y el simplemente lo araño ahí donde sus manos estaban posadas en el pecho de Harry.

-¿Qué tienes?-le preguntó arañándolo fuerte, para que Harry no se saliera con las suya al lastimarlo y contuvo las lágrimas- Harry…

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a nadie mientras yo este a tu lado- le dijo Harry mordiéndolo más- eres mío, no me gusta creer que te voy a perder.

Louis rugió al sentir los dientes afilados y lo araño con más fuerza, mientras Harry lo penetraba, curiosamente lo hacía tan lento, contrastando con todo lo demás.

Louis se vino sobre el pecho de Harry y el otro se corrió dentro de él.

-¿A quién se supone que me acerque?-Louis preguntó jadeando y soltando a Harry, subió sus manos para examinarlas y vio sangre en sus uñas-Oh dios… Harry aléjate, te lastime.

Harry se alejó un poco y Louis examino el pecho de su novio, sangrando por los arañazos que Louis le dio, se fijó también en su propio brazo y se dio cuenta de que los dientes de Harry estaban firmemente marcados.

-Se ven bien-Harry murmuró y Louis parpadeo confundido antes de observar las marcas, tenía razón, se veían bonitas en su piel.

Se curaron en silencio y Harry le dijo que estaba celoso por verlo bailar con Liam, su amigo del trabajo, su mejor amigo, de hecho, Louis asintió y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, al siguiente día se hicieron los primeros tatuajes a juego.

Harry salió de la tienda de tatuajes con dos aves debajo de sus clavículas, donde Louis lo había arañado y Louis con una en su brazo, donde Harry había mordido.

La costumbre es el peor mal de todos, Louis lo sabía, su madre se había acostumbrado a su vida monótona y su padre a una mujer cansada. Así que no supo exactamente como termino acostumbrándose a lo que pasaba con Harry.

De pronto no eran solo las aves, había más tatuajes a juego, unos eran simplemente románticos, como el Oops de Louis y el Hi de Harry, que eran las primeras palabras que se dijeron, otros eran macabros, Louis lo sabía, los tatuajes estaban donde se habían golpeado tan fuerte que una marca iba a quedar, una cicatriz que asustaría a sus familias, Gemma lo sabía, porque Harry no podía ocultarle las cosas y desde que lo supo Louis y ella nunca pudieron llevarse bien, Anne también lo sabía, pero a diferencia de Gemma, ella creía que Harry no se merecía a Louis, eso había sido cruel, al menos para Harry.

-Es mi madre-le había dicho Harry abrazandolo y metiendo su barbilla en el cuello de Louis- ella no cree que te merezco ¿Qué madre piensa eso?

-Tu me mereces-Louis le había dicho a los ojos, tomando su rostro- tu mamá solo se preocupa.

Anne adoraba a Louis, Gemma lo odiaba, Matt odiaba a Harry y a la familia de Louis realmente no le interesaba, de todas maneras no es que Louis les fuera a contar a sus hermanas pequeñas sobre los golpes.

Los golpes se volvieron cosa de todas las semanas, y no era solo culpa de Harry, Louis siempre contestó cada golpe, cada mordida, cada arañazo, de hecho los dos tenían el mismo número de peleas iniciadas en su cuenta, a veces Harry lo golpeaba primero, otras veces Louis lo hacía.

Harry le había dicho a Louis que quizá si uno de los dos fuera la victima pasiva hubiera sido sencillo alejarse, pero eso no pasaba, no había víctimas completas, ni victimarios totales. 

Hubo días en los que no se podían parar de la cama, porque estaban muy doloridos, ya ni sabían porque se peleaban, pero era parte de su relación y se seguían amando.

Hasta que Matt lo noto y se lo gritó en la cara a Harry, un día que fue a dejar a Louis a su departamento, Harry enfadado lo estampo contra la pared, pero Matt no era tan pequeño como Louis y se puso de pie al instante.

-¡NO!-Louis había gritado para interponerse y Harry termino empujándolo a él en vez de a Matt.

Cuándo había abierto los ojos, estaba en un hospital, al parecer se había reventado el oído por el golpe, era grave, porque le dejo secuelas, y no podía escuchar del todo bien si había mucho ruido, al menos en su oído derecho.

Matt estaba furioso cuándo Louis le dijo que se iba a quedar un rato con Harry en su departamento, Harry le pidió disculpas entre lágrimas y besos y Louis le dijo que no era su culpa, porque era verdad, Harry nunca lo habría lastimado de esa manera adrede, sabía que le gustaba verlo llorar a veces del dolor por una nalgada o una mordida dura, caray, a Louis también le gustaba eso, incluso les gustaba ver al otro sangrando un poco por un golpe, pero la marca se iba, o cuándo no era así un tatuaje la cubría.

Lo del oído no era parte de eso, Harry nunca se perdonó haberlo causado.

Tenían al menos seis tatuajes a juego, Louis los tenía en fotografías, aunque también tenía otras fotos, pero esas nunca se las mostro a Harry, fotos tomadas durante los dos años que duro esa dinámica de los golpes.

Pensaban que podían controlarlo, porque todavía había cosas lindas, besos suaves, miradas amorosas, salidas al atardecer, hacer el amor sin marcas, todavía tenían eso, nunca se terminó.

Hasta que no pudieron controlarlo.

Louis se iba a ir de viaje con una de sus compañeras de la revista, para unas fotos en la playa, pero Harry no quería, porque Louis le había prometido estar con él esa semana que pidió vacaciones en la clínica.

-Harry lo olvide-Louis le decía metiendo en la maleta la ropa-no seas un imbécil amor, regresando podemos ir a donde quieras.

Harry lo había tomado de las muñecas-Me lo prometiste.

Louis intento zafarse-No quiero pelear, suéltame.

Harry no lo hizo y Louis empezó a forcejear mientras era llevado a la cama, estaban en su habitación- Déjame Harry-le dijo y le estiro los rizos con fuerza- puta madre, no quiero hacer esto ahora, suéltame.

Harry lo apretó contra la cama y Louis furioso le dio una bofetada y un rodillazo en el estómago, gimiendo Harry se retorció en la cama y Louis corrió por el pasillo para calmarse.

-Oh pequeño-escucho la voz cuándo Harry venía por el pasillo para alcanzarlo-ven aquí.

Louis sintió el agarre en la cintura y volteándose Harry lo recargo sobre la pared y le estiro el cabello y los ojos azules lo miraron retándolo.

-Bájame ahora-Louis le dijo- Ahora.

Harry no lo escuchó y Louis con resignación se retorció para alejarlo, no pudo hacerlo al principio, hasta que lo mordió muy fuerte y sin controlarse apretó sus dientes sobre los tatuajes de las aves, por debajo de las clavículas.

Se le pasó la mano, lo supo, porque un líquido le corrió por los labios, sabia a hierro y con pánico se dio cuenta de que era sangre, alejo la cara y se fijó en la herida que le había hecho a Harry, le faltaba un pedacito de su piel y Louis la tenía entre los dientes.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-Harry le dijo viéndole los dientes con sangre-Louis me duele…

Louis negó y lo empujó pero se apoyó en la herida y Harry lanzo un rugido de dolor y sin pensarlo aventó a Louis contra la mesa.

No hubiera pasado nada, pero la mesa era de vidrio y Louis cayo limpiamente sobre ella, partiéndola en pedacitos y su playera delgada blanca no le ayudo en nada.

-¡AHH!

Louis se retorció por el dolor y supo que los vidrios estaban clavados en su espalda, abriéndole en todos lados, o al menos eso sentía.

-Mierda, mierda-Harry se acercó arrodillándose a su lado-¿Estas bien?

Louis negó-Me duele…

La puerta se abrió y Matt entró, apenas vio la escena se puso pálido y corrió a aventar a Harry que no se quedó lejos.

-¿Louis?-le dijo-Oye, vamos a llamar a la policía y…

-No-Louis le pidió-estas mal, él no me quería lastimar...

-Tienes sangre en la boca y tu espalda…

Louis negó de nuevo-Es suya, lo mordí, le quite un pedazo de su piel.

Matt parpadeo varias veces y volteo a ver a Harry y noto la herida en su pecho, la sangre le salía manchando la alfombra-Voy por Ginebra.

Ginebra era una vecina, enfermera, a Louis no le gustaba pensar en que lo había curado en demasiadas ocasiones.

Louis asintió y cuándo Matt salió Harry se acercó de nuevo y tomo su mano, los dos se vieron a los ojos y se fijaron en lo horribles que se veían, con ojeras y los labios partidos, el cabello revuelto, pálidos, se veían fatales, feos, sin vida, cansados.

Ginebra entro y se arrodillo para ver a Louis, entre ella y Matt lo levantaron y lo acostaron boca abajo sobre el sillón.

-Está muy mal-Ginebra le dijo- tenemos que llevarte a un hospital, no me importa si quieres decir que te caíste por las escaleras, tienen que cerrarte las heridas y tienes una enorme cortada por toda la espalda…-se dio la vuelta y vio al herida de Harry-Dios, eso se ve muy mal también, tiene que pararte la salida de sangre, vamos.

Louis asintió-Vamos a ir a hospitales diferentes, no quiero preguntas-les dijo- ¿Puedes irte con Harry?- pidió a Ginebra que dudosa asintió.

Matt fue por algo para cubrirlo y Louis extendió la mano para alcanzar al de Harry-Nos pasamos esta vez, pero escúchame, no le quites un ojo a Ginebra-  
Harry asintió- Me voy a llevar a Matt conmigo para que no le hable a la policía, puedo convencerlo de eso.

Harry le beso la frente y Louis se limpió los labios todavía manchados de sangre-Lo siento mucho Harry.

-Yo también mi pequeño.

Cada quien se fue a un hospital diferente y Louis le lloro a Matt para que no dijera nada sobre lo que en verdad había pasado, Matt con furia se lo prometió, pero le dijo que si volvía a ver a Harry no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Volvieron a casa esa noche, Louis tenía puntos por toda la espalda y una herida curada que le atravesaba de lado a lado, la enfermera le dijo que le iba a quedar una cicatriz y Louis supo que no podía taparla con un tatuaje, ya no.

La puerta sonó y Matt con recelo fue a abrir, Ginebra estaba de pie, con Harry a su lado, el chico también tenía puntos en su herida y los ojos rojos.

-Me voy a ir- le dijo a Matt- te lo juro, solo quiero despedirme de mi pequeño.

Matt asintió, pero le dijo que se quedarían en la sala y el y Ginebra les echaron una mirada desde la cocina.

Louis se abrazó a su cintura y Harry temiendo lastimarlo solo le acaricio al cabeza.

-Esta vez me dolio-trató de bromear Louis- no puedo ponerme un tatuaje tan grande en la espalda.

Harry se había estremecido-A mi también me dolio, no puedo reponer el pedazo que me falta, Perdóname-le dijo a Louis- te metí en esto, en serio, perdóname.

Louis negó-Perdóname tu Harry, en serio, siento tanto haber hecho lo que hice…

-Yo también.

Harry no se quedó mucho y se despidieron con un beso en los labios, uno suave, aunque a ambos les dolió más de lo que esperaban.

-Adiós mi pequeño-Harry le había dicho y Louis se había quebrado a llorar entre los cojines, porque así con dos heridas dejadas se acababan tres años de relación.

Lo único con lo que se quedaron de los tres años, fue con las fotografías que Louis escondía con recelo, los tatuajes que cubrían heridas, las cicatrices pequeñas por todo el cuerpo que no necesitaban de tinta y las cicatrices enormes que no podían taparse con dibujos.

Solo eso.

No se veían nunca, o bueno casi nunca, Louis lo vio dos semanas después, estaba comprando un libro y quiso saludarlo, pero pensó que no sería lo mejor y se dio la vuelta.

Dos meses después, Zander, que ahora trabajaba con él en la revista, fue y le dejo una foto, cuando Louis la vio parpadeo confundido.

Los fotógrafos tenían un extraño morbo por fotografiar las cosas que están en decadencia, porque insanamente son hermosas, así que esa foto era hermosamente horrible.

Se veía la decadencia de los dos, estaban en una calle y Harry llevaba el cabello hacia arriba y una chaqueta, los pantalones pegados y la mirada fría, completamente enfermo, Louis se veía de perfil, con una chaqueta y sus pantalones como siempre aferrados a sus tobillos, el cabello revuelto y la mirada perdida.

Zander le dijo que tomo esa foto desde su balcón, hacía unos meses, solo que no la había impreso hasta ahora.

Louis la guardo, junto a las otras fotos, en su caja secreta, junto a la primera foto que Zander les había tomado, le dolió ver lo dañados que se veían.

Volvió a trabajar a la revista y se volvió mejor tomando fotos, la gente lo buscaba y tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo en una cadena de casas fotográficas muy importantes, no había visto a Harry en meses, pero sabía que trabajaba en el hospital privado de la ciudad y que había sido el terapeuta de ese jugador de futbol y lo había sacado adelante luego de un accidente mortal, lo sabía porque el futbolista se lo dijo a Wanda, su amiga y además reportera de la revista, así que Harry era una pequeña gran mierda ahora en lo que hacía.

Se sintió orgulloso.

Estaba tomando fotos para Red Nose Day, ahora estaban apoyando a los niños con cáncer, su jefe lo había mandado junto a Wanda a cubrir la nota y estaba tomando fotos, cuándo se topó con alguien y se dio la vuelta para disculparse.

-Perdón-subió la mirada y los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa-Oh…

Harry se alejó del cuerpo de Louis y le sonrió tímidamente-Esta bien, no pasó nada.

Se miraron fijamente y Louis le tomo una foto- Para mi colección-le dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Nunca me gustaron las fotos-Harry le dijo-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, trabajando duro-Louis le dijo-¿Tú?

-Igual, estoy aquí por un paciente, un niño- especifico- me va bien.

Louis se mordió la lengua para decirle que lo sabía, y se quedaron callados, Wanda lo llamó y Louis le dijo adiós con la mano, pero Harry no se fue, se quedó un rato y él le tomo unas fotos con algunos niños, para la revista, le había dicho.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-Harry le había preguntado nerviosamente-Platicar…

Louis asintió y trato de no pensar en lo que Matt diría, se habría enfadado, porque luego de seis meses Matt todavía se preocupaba si Louis llegaba tarde a casa.

-Claro, ¿A dónde?-tomo su cámara y le dijo adiós a Wanda, que le dio una mirada y levanto los pulgares en dirección a Harry.

-¿Mi casa?-Tentativamente Harry le dijo.

-Ok

La casa de Harry había cambiado, se veía mejor, como si alguien hubiera metido mano en sus cosas, era elegante, le gustaba.

-Toma-Harry le dio una cerveza y se quedó sentado en la otra orilla del sofá, viendo a Louis beber alejado de él.

-¿Estas bien?- Louis le dijo-Ya sabes, con lo que pasó…

Harry asintió-Le conté a mi madre todo, ya sabes Anne te adora-le dijo- aun lo hace, creo que piensa que yo tuve la culpa de todo…

-Eso no fue así.

-Lo sé-Harry suspiro-Gemma te detesta, creo que debo decírtelo, no le gustó nada ver la cicatriz por encima de mi pecho.

Louis se rio bajito-Matt te odia, estamos parejos.

El silencio se instaló en la casa y sin pensarlo por más tiempo los dos se movieron por el sofá y se besaron salvajemente, se arrodillaron en el centro y Louis sintió las manos de Harry en su trasero, estrujándolo.

-La habitación-Harry le murmuró entre lamidas-vamos pequeño.

Louis ronroneo cuándo el apodo salió de los labios de Harry y lo siguió, el rizado se metió al baño y él se quitó la ropa y se dio una mirada en el espejo, cuándo Harry salió lo observo viendo su espalda.

-Oh dios-Harry le dijo acercándose y tocando la cicatriz de Louis-¿Esto fue lo que quedo?

Louis asintió dándose la vuelta-Tú tienes la tuya-le dijo besándole la cicatriz de donde hacía meses le había mordido- no lo olvides.

Harry lo llevó a la cama y se desnudó para poder abrazarlo, lo sintió cálido y pequeño en sus brazos, lo preparo un rato antes de entrar en él y Louis gimió de placer, arrugando el ceño y viéndolo a los ojos.

-Tengo una novia-Harry le dijo mientras lo penetraba-Laura.

Louis cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio-Tenía un gato, Dennis, supongo que cada quien busco una manera diferente de olvidarse de todo.

Harry lo cargo para sentarlo encima de él y Louis lo atrapo por el cuello, gimiendo en sus labios sin control, enterrándose lo más que podía.

-Mi gato murió- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Laura está viva-Harry beso las mejillas.

-Supongo que tengo que comprarme otro gato- fue todo lo que dijo Louis antes de correrse y Harry no tardo en seguirlo, doblándolo hacía atrás y respirando con dificultad.

A los dos les hubiera gustado decir que fue un tropezón de una noche, ¿Quién no ha tenido sexo al menos una vez con su ex? Y más aún cuando su ex es tremendamente sexy y guapo.

Pero no fue así, no era que se buscaran, aunque el número de Harry apareció en el teléfono de Louis luego de la quinta noche, mientras Harry conducía de regreso al departamento de Louis desde el motel donde se habían encontrado.

Si se encontraban en algún lugar, sabían que iban a terminar teniendo relaciones, y estaba bien, porque Louis se quitaba toda la hormona de encima y podía ver a Harry. Y lo mejor, no había un solo golpe, en los seis meses siguientes que se acostaron, no hubo un solo rasguño. Era genial, Louis suponía que era porque Harry tenía a Laura para sacar su mal humor y no se quedaban más de dos horas juntos, no podía pelear, porque lo aprovechaban cogiéndose.

Pero de nuevo los dos se equivocaron, Louis fue a la fiesta de Zayn, el modelo que había conocido hacía unas semanas, era su cumpleaños. Eran buenos amigos, Louis le había contado lo que pasaba con Harry, en medio de una borrachera enorme, Zayn no lo juzgo, de hecho le parecía divertido.

-Tan histriónico-había dicho Zayn.

La fiesta era en casa de un amigo, sexo casual, de Zayn, Liam. El nombre le retumbaba en la cabeza, pero no creía que fuera el Liam de Harry.

Solo que sí lo era, Louis vio a Harry entrar de la mano con una rubia, nunca había visto a Laura. Era preciosa, pequeña y linda, ojos azules, trato de no notar que era muy parecida a él.

Se escondió un rato y los vio bailar, besarse, meterse mano cuándo creía que nadie los veía, cuándo Harry se alejó de ella Louis camino hasta Laura y tomo otro vaso de vodka, fingió tambalearse y le tiro el vaso en su vestido.

-Oh dios-dijo chillonamente-Lo siento tanto, linda   
déjame ayudarte.

Laura le quito importancia-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

Louis la observo-Pero es un precioso vestido…

-No importa, no es mio-le dijo guiñando un ojo- es de donde trabajo y no van a saber que yo lo saque.

-¿Dónde trabajas…lo siento, no se tu nombre.

-Laura-la rubia extendió la mano y Louis la tomo- trabajo en una casa de modas.

-Soy Louis, soy fotógrafo.

-¿Enserio?-Laura parecía interesada-¿De dónde?

-Pink-dijo Louis-la revista…

-La mejor revista del norte del país-Laura emocionada tomo su mano-amo su revista ¿Eres Louis Tomlinson?

Asintiendo Louis vio a Harry acercarse y mirarlos con sorpresa.

-Amo tu trabajo-Laura dijo y cuándo vio a Harry lo estiro por la chaqueta- Es Louis Tomlinson, ¿Recuerdas las fotos que te enseñe de esa modelo? ¿La que vestimos hace meses?-Harry asintió-Es él, el causo la perfección en las fotos.

Harry estaba furioso, Louis lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos y eso lo éxito, quizá Pitch tenía razón y tenía que ir a terapia.

-Es mi novio Harry Styles-Laura le dijo y cuándo vio que Harry no extendía la mano le dio un codazo- saluda amor.

Louis estiro la mano y alcanzo la de Harry-Un placer, bonitos tatuajes Harry.

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada y abrazo a Laura por la cintura-Gracias.

Laura negó-Son demasiados, le digo que no debería de habérselos hecho por tonterías-Laura sonrió y no noto la mirada fría de Louis- Harry los hizo por una pareja que tuvo antes, nada importante.

Louis sonrió maliciosamente-Vaya, la gente no debería de hacerse esas marcas por cosas sin importancias- levanto la mano y le enseño el ave en su brazo derecho a Laura- yo tengo los míos, cosas sin importancia al parecer, relaciones sin futuro.

Laura observo el ave y vio a Harry de reojo-Se parece a las tuyas.

-No, de hecho no-Harry le dijo fuerte-vámonos.

Laura confundida le dijo adiós a Louis y que esperaba verlo pronto, Louis le dijo que lo buscara cuándo quisiera, y sonriendo fue por otra bebida.

Cuándo regresó a su departamento esa noche no le sorprendió que alguien tocara casi a las tres de la mañana, abrió la puerta y Harry lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Esta Matt?-le dijo entre dientes-Louis negó y Harry entró al departamento-¿A que estabas jugando?

-A nada, como iba a saber yo que era tu novia-fingió demencia Louis.

-Si piensas que te creo eso es que crees que soy un idiota-Harry se quitó al chaqueta y la aventó contra el sillón.

-Creo que eres un idiota, pero no por eso-Harry se acercó a su lado y le estiro el cabello-no te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima.

Harry se alejó y negó-No voy a hacer eso, solo por favor, no te acerques a Laura- le dijo- yo la amo, de verdad, tal vez no la ame con tanta intensidad como te amo a ti, pero quiero ser feliz a su lado, en serio, creo que puedo serlo, no le he tocado un pelo en meses, por favor…

Louis se alejó-Bonita forma de demostrarlo, cogiendo conmigo- se burló-¿O me vas a decir que no viniste aquí con la intención de cogerme?

Harry le previno-No me hables así, lo estoy intentando.

-Sigue mintiéndote imbécil-Louis con rencor le dijo y tarde se dio cuenta de la mano de Harry dirigiéndose a su mejilla, el golpe le dolió más que cualquier otro que le hubiera dado- lárgate.

Harry tomo su chaqueta y se detuvo en la puerta-¿Puedo llamarte luego?

Louis sin fuerzas asintió-Claro, cuándo tu novia no esté a tu lado.

Harry abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada porque Matt abrió la puerta y sorprendido lo vio a los ojos.

-Mierda Louis, no de nuevo-Matt aventó sus llaves y Harry salió de ahí dándole una última mirada a Louis.

-No ahora Matt-Louis dijo caminando a su cuarto- en serio, tuve un día horrible.

-¿Están juntos de nuevo?-Matt lo siguió por el pasillo-¿Lou?

-No, él tiene una novia, solo cogemos- sin delicadeza le contesto- ahora déjame empez- cerro la puerta en su cara y fue a curarse la mejilla.

Harry lo llamo dos días después y hablaron, nada de acercarse a Laura, nada de verse más de una o dos veces al mes, nada de golpes.

Eso estaba bien, Louis estaba bien con eso y Harry también.

/

Niall lo observo de reojo mientras Zayn se ponía de pie para abrir la puerta, porque alguien había llamado, el sonido de la puerta era lo que había detenido a Louis de hablar, aunque ya no había nada que contar.

-Así que los dos abusaban entre ustedes, se golpeaban y ahora se ven para tener sexo casual, Harry tiene novia y tú no-Niall resumió- que raros son los ingleses.

Louis le quitó la botella de la mano y levantó la mirada cuándo escuchó pasos, Liam apareció por la puerta.

-Hola Louis-Liam le dijo y se sentó junto a Niall- Hola Niall.

Niall sonrió-¿Liam?

-Ese es mi nombre, me sorprende que no me recuerdes, la pasamos bien-Liam le dijo tomando una cerveza y abriendo las piernas para que Zayn se sentara en el piso, a sus pies.

-No me importaba tu nombre-Niall murmuró- me importaban otras cosas- lo miro por el filo de la botella.

-Sigo aquí-Louis dijo- esto es una mierda, enserio.

Zayn bufó-Louis deja de hacerte el mártir, te la pasas bien, ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, lo que me enfada es el coqueteo descarado, a mí que me interesa si ya se cogieron entre los tres…

Liam rodo los ojos- Oh vamos, cállate.

Louis se puso de pie-¿Van a tener sexo?-les preguntó-¿Puedo unirme?

Liam arrugó el ceño y Zayn lo observo a los ojos, no es que Louis no estuviera bueno, era caliente hasta la medula y tenía el mejor trasero, pero no le gustaba pensar que se estaba cogiendo a alguien que estaba enamorado de otra persona, aunque Louis dijera que no.

-¿Y Harry?-Niall dijo mientras dejaba su botella en el piso.

-Con Laura y yo voy a tener sexo con los tres-Louis le sonrió- Vamos, ¿No les gusto?- se dio la vuelta y adrede saco el trasero- díganme que no quieren probar esto y me voy-miro a Zayn- nada va a cambiar, somos amigos Zayn-luego vio a Liam- y si tu no le dices a Harry, yo menos, vamos Liam te traigo ganas desde que te vi con Andy en la alberca hace semanas-Niall se rio- y tu rubio, ¿no quieres probar el mejor trasero de la cuidad?

Liam se lamió los labios y Niall extendió la mano para atraer a Louis, el chico se sentó en el filo del sofá dándole la espalda al rubio, que le beso el cuello y revolvió el cabello.

Louis escucho a Zayn moverse y besar a Liam mientras dejaba una mano en su muslo, las manos de Niall lo movieron y se quedó de frente a Liam y Zayn que se besaban tranquilamente, luego las mismas manos le levantaron los brazos y le quitaron la playera.

-Veo la cicatriz-Niall le dijo y Louis se removió cuando sintió las yemas de los dedos recorrerla, luego los labios besaron cada cicatriz de su espalda y lamieron la más grande.

Se congelo y abrió los ojos.

Liam y Zayn lo observaron de frente-¿Qué pasa?

Louis se puso de pie al instante y tomo su playera poniéndosela, Niall sonrió de lado y se recostó en el espacio entre Zayn y Liam.

-Por eso no puedes quedarte-Niall le dijo tomando la mano de Zayn y besándola- por eso no me acuesto con gente que está enamorada de otra persona.

Louis abrió la boca, pero se sintió mareado al instante. No le había gustado para nada sentir a Niall tocarlo en las marcas que Harry le había hecho. Esas marcas eran solo suyas y de Harry, nadie tenía derecho a tocarlas.

-No estoy enamorado- le dijo caminando hacía la puerta.

-¿Louis?-Zayn lo llamó y Louis se dio la vuelta.

Zayn seguía encima de Liam que tenía a Niall aferrado a su cuello, haciéndole soltar jadeos.

-¿Qué?

-Llámame cuándo estés en casa-pidió- siento si Niall te hizo sentir mal…

Louis negó y lo último que vio fue a Liam atrayendo a Zayn para besarlo mientras Niall se quitaba la playera y se metía en el centro.

Subió a su carro y marco el celular de Harry.

° El número que marco, esta fuera del área de servicio °  
Furioso aventó el teléfono y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Harry no estuviera en España, festejando su aniversario con Laura.

Trato de no pensar en las uñas de Laura dejándole marcas en el cuerpo de Harry, en el cuerpo de SU Harry.

No regresó a casa esa noche, se quedo viendo la lluvia caer por la ciudad, escuchando canciones y esperando por una llamada que no iba a llegar.

Como todo en su relación con Harry, se había equivocado de nuevo.

*

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

3

\+ Donde hay deseo, habrá una llama, donde hay una llama, alguien está destinado a salir quemado+

Louis le sonrió a Matt dándose la vuelta y regresando a la pista de baile, estaba muy cansado, esa era la verdad, pero Matt había insistido en que fueran a salir a bailar, porque se iba en un día a New York, el maldito suertudo gano un viaje por parte de la revista y se iba por unos días, aunque realmente si llevaba trabajo que hacer, Louis sabía que él iba a ver si podía conseguir un trabajo en el otro continente, eso sería fabuloso.

James le sonrió y Louis le dejo en la mano una copa y se dio la vuelta para que lo volviera a tomar por la cintura y metiera su cabeza en su cuello, los dos bailando tranquilamente, Rihanna sonaba por todo el bar y Louis era bueno bailando a Rihanna, era bueno bailando todo en realidad.

James era genial, Louis se lo había topado hacía dos semanas en el bar y le dijo que si ahora podían bailar, no como la noche en que había huido a los baños de él.

-Ahora que no está tu novio-James le había susurrado inclinándose en su oído, se había dado cuenta rápido que el oído derecho no funcionaba bien, y le hablaba suavemente en su oído izquierdo. Eso le dio varios puntos, a decir verdad, le había dado muchos puntos.

Louis le había dicho que no se preocupara, que Harry no era su novio, que realmente Harry no era nada.

No lo había visto en casi un mes, solo supo que regreso de su viaje con Laura, porque le mando un mensaje para decirle que le había comprado algo, solo eso. Así que no había problema, James era lindo y lo abrazaba con delicadeza y le besaba la comisura de los labios…

Y quizá era hora de ver que tan bueno era James con sus manos en algo más que las caderas, se dio la vuelta y engancho sus brazos en el cuello de James que le sonrió.

-Voy al baño-dijo Louis sonriéndole-¿Vienes?

James se mordió el labio y asintió torpemente-Ve, yo voy a dejar esto en la barra-le dijo tomando sus copas- luego quizá quieras ir a mi casa, puedo hacerte el desayuno.

Dolorosamente se alejó y fue hacía los baños, Klen le dio una mirada y Louis le guiño el ojo antes de meterse en uno de los cubículos, emparejo la puerta y se sentó de espaldas a ella en el retrete, tarareando una canción y tratando de no pensar en los tatuajes llenos de sudor suyo y de James que llevaba en su brazo derecho.

La puerta se abrió y él sonrió de lado, esperando que los brazos delgados de James le apretaran la cintura.

Solo que no eran brazos delgados, eran unos fuertes, volteo hacía abajo y vio el brazo izquierdo lleno de tatuajes, sintió los rizos en el cuello, la respiración agitada.

Sintió la furia.

-¿Jugando mi pequeño?

Estaba borracho, Louis lo sabía, se dio la vuelta sobre el retrete y los ojos verdes lo recibieron medio dormidos, como si estuviera bebiendo hace poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se hizo hacía atrás intentando ponerse de pie.

-Viéndote como te restriegas contra ese imbécil-Harry dijo y paso su mano por la mejilla de Louis-llegue hace como una hora, te vi muy bien acompañado, bailas bien cuándo no estas a mi lado-apretó la mejilla y Louis se alejó más- luego te vi ir al baño y ese idiota iba a seguirte, obviamente lo detuve…

-¿Qué le hiciste?-lo aventó por el pecho y ahora si se puso de pie-Harry-lo llamó.

-Nada-murmuro tomando su mano- pero ahora tú y yo vamos a salir de aquí.

Lo llevó por el baño y Louis se detuvo-No podemos ir a mi departamento.

-Vamos al mío.

Louis arrugó el ceño-¿Y Laura?

Harry no contestó, solo lo jalo, pero Louis se detuvo y le hablo a Klen.

-¿Puedes decirle a Matt?-le dijo-Dile que me fui con…

-No le voy a mentir, lo siento, pero le diré que te fuiste con Harry.

Louis asintió, porque Klen sabía todo, los había visto entrar a ese baño por años, cuándo eran novios y cuándo no lo eran.

Harry lo jalo de nuevo y Louis lo siguió hasta la salida, podía sentir el enojo de Harry, pero realmente no entendía porque esa actitud.

Puta madre, Harry tenía una novia, ¿Esperaba que lo estuviera esperando? ¿A qué se desocupara de ella? y entonces si poder tener un poco de su tiempo.   
Louis no quería ser solo eso, pero eso es lo que era.

Hacía frio así que se metió a la camioneta y busco algo que ponerse, solo había una chamarra que era de mujer y prefirió tener frio.

-Ponte eso-Harry le dijo arrancando la camioneta y viéndolo de reojo- te vas a enfermar.

-Es de Laura, ni loco me lo pongo.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo y Harry tomo la chamarra y uno de los brazos de Louis.

-Déjame-Louis movió sus manos, pero Harry era obviamente más fuerte y de un tiron le puso una mano en la espalda y metió la chamarra, luego lo levanto y le puso la otra-¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-Vas a enfermarte.

Louis se mareo por el olor del perfume en la chamarra y se alejó de Harry, hasta poner su frente en el vidrio de la ventana-¿Harry?

-¿Qué?

-No quiero estar contigo hoy, no quiero, enserio.

Harry crispo los dedos en el volante y sonrió maliciosamente-No te lo estoy preguntando.

Cerro los ojos y espero paciente a que llegaran al departamento de Harry, tal vez podía largarse rápido de ahí.

Harry apreso su muñeca y lo obligo a caminar cuándo salieron de la camioneta, lo subió por las escaleras de emergencia, como si fueran unos malditos delincuentes. Louis sabia porque, la chica que hacía de portera en el edificio de Harry, Allison, lo conocía muy bien, y si lo veía llegar con él seguramente no sería algo bueno.

Apenas entro al departamento se quitó la chamarra y aturdido se dio la vuelta buscando a Harry.

-Vamos a bañarte-Harry murmuró y lo empujo por la espalda.

-No-Louis se detuvo-no quiero eso, deja que me valla.

Harry en cambio lo empujo más fuere y cuándo llegaron a la puerta del baño Louis se aferró a la orilla de esta, para no entrar, Harry lo tomo de la cintura y lo jalo de vuelta.

-Dije que no-gimió Louis, los baños que Harry le daba cuando estaba enfadado le dejaban el cuerpo rojo, lo había bañado en muchas ocasiones hacía años, al terminar su cuerpo siempre ardía y era dificil, porque las cosas lo lastimaban en su piel.

-No hagas que nos pase nada-Harry siseo-suéltate ahora.

-No vallas a golpearme- cerro los ojos y se aferro más a la puerta- no quiero pelear de nuevo contigo.

-Sueltate-repitió Harry, aunque su voz sono quebrada-por favor.

Louis negó y Harry le apretó fuerte la cintura, le dolía, así que se soltó y dejo que Harry lo llevara a la bañera, se hizo un ovillo mientras Harry abría las llaves y el agua caliente le cayó en la espalda.

-Está muy caliente-Louis le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, Harry se apresuró a abrir la fría y Louis asintió en su dirección-Yo puedo tallarme…

Las enormes manos de Harry le quitaron la ropa y Louis sintió vergüenza así que se cubrió lo que pudo y con resignación dejo que Harry lo tallara, demasiado fuerte.

-Oye…

-Cállate Louis, todo lo que el estúpido ese te toco, hay que sacarlo-le restregó en el cuello y en la cintura con más fuerza- la cara.

Levanto el rostro y con la esponja le tallo en los labios con fuerza, abrió los ojos, vio a Harry acercarse y besarle muy suave la mejilla.

-Talla fuerte, tengo el aroma de Laura-dijo con amargura.

Harry dejo caer la esponja y lo observo de frente-¿Quién dice que no quiero que huelas a ella?

Abrio la boca para decir algo, luego la cerro y trago un poco de agua-Eres un imbecil Styles.

Louis lo empujo con fuerza y se puso de pie, eso le había dolido y lo había avergonzado, corrió fuera del baño y sintió mucho frio en su cuerpo desnudo.

-No me hagas ir por ti Louis-Harry le dijo desde el baño y Louis le saco el dedo, caminando más rápido-Pequeño…

Louis sabía que seguía, Harry correría por él en el departamento y se lo cogería tan duro que le dolería todo el día de mañana.

Harry lo atrapo de la cintura y Louis puso todas sus ganas en no dejar que lo llevara-Por favor, no quiero nada, odio que hagas esto, no eres mi dueño…

-Te salve de una noche desperdiciada-le dijo al oído cargándolo.

-No, me vas a dar una noche fatal, lo sabemos, no te he visto en un mes-gimió cuándo Harry entro al cuarto y vio las cosas de Laura por todos lados- por favor, vamos a vernos cuándo estés más tranquilo, no quiero golpes.

-Siempre te ha gustado esto-lo aventó contra la cama y Louis reboto en ella-ponte contra la pared.

-Harry…

-Solo hazlo, querías sexo, eso estabas esperando en el baño, yo se que te gusta, vas a pasartela bien Louis.

Con resignación fue hacía la cabecera y con dolor vio el cuadro pegado en ella, Laura y Harry, seguramente era reciente, apoyo las manos en la pared y cerró los ojos-Tu cuarto es horrible, te lo juro.

Los sonidos no los distinguió, hasta que una gaza se posó en sus ojos y asintió. Harry le tapo los ojos con esas cosas que se ponía en su cabeza a veces, esa puta cosa que Laura le había dicho que se le veía bien.

-No veas nada-le dijo al oído- ahora solo somos tu y yo.

Harry le obligo a sacar el trasero y Louis bajo la cabeza aferrándose a la pared con fuerza, fue duro, muy duro, y a decir verdad no lo disfruto. Cuándo le platico a Niall sobre su historia con Harry, se dio cuenta que ya no le gustaba tanto el dolor, ya no, ahora en verdad le dolía, no el cuerpo, ese siempre dolió, le dolía por dentro.

Todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en James, en que eso no habría pasado con él, pensando en Zayn y Liam, en Niall diciéndole que estaba enamorado, en Matt…

Pensando en que sí, seguía enamorado, era un idiota y que ahora entendía que le dolía mucho hacer esto, porque solo esto tenía.

Harry se corrió dentro y Louis se vino sobre las sabanas, se dejó caer cansado y respiro con fuerza, Harry se quedó encima de él, besándole la espalda y respirando con pesadez.

-Déjame quitarte esto-le susurro en el oído-Lou…

-Déjalo así-pidió-por favor.

Harry le peino el cabello, dejándole besos tiernos en la mejilla, pero Louis sentía todavía las mordidas en la espalda, el trasero rojo, su corazón roto.

-Siento lo que dije de Laura, yo no quiero que huelas a ella, no eres como ella mi pequeño-Harry susurró.

No le contestó, las palabras no podían definir lo que sentía, ni sus cicatrices, ni sus tatuajes, nada, estaba mudo, no sabía cómo comunicarse con Harry, ya no hablaban de lo mismo, ya no sentían lo mismo.

*

Había tratado de que la succión no lo molestara, no quería despertar, pero Louis sabía que si seguía así Harry iba a chuparle el trasero todo el día, y no tenía ganas de eso.

-Ya desperté-murmuró abriendo los ojos, apenas se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba la mascada en los ojos-Hola.

Harry le sonrió desde la orilla de la cama-Hola.

-¿Qué hora es?-su voz sonaba rasposa.

-Las nueve-Harry parecía nervioso- te hice el desayuno, tómalo y te doy dinero para que regreses a tu casa.

Louis negó-Tengo mi propio dinero, gracias-se sentó en la cama y vio el desayuno a sus pies-¿Por qué quieres que me valla?

Harry se acercó a darle el desayuno-Laura no tarda.

-Mejor me voy-dijo poniéndose de pie-¿Mi ropa?

-En la sala, la acabo de sacar de la secadora-lo siguió por el pasillo con el desayuno en las manos-Puedes desayunar, luego te vas.

Se cambió en silencio y trato de no pensar en lo mal que eso se sentía, ¿Desde cuándo le importaba todo esto? Lo había hecho muchas veces, correr para que Laura no los encontrara, era culpa del maldito rubio irlandés, Niall.

-No lo creo, tengo que irme.

Se alisto y se estaba poniendo las balerinas cuando Harry hablo de nuevo.

-Liam me dijo que te vio, en el departamento de Zayn.

Louis noto el tono de su voz y asintió-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que estabas dispuesto a acostarte con ellos dos y con un amigo de Zayn…

-No lo hice- le dijo acomodando su cabello- no soy tan fácil Harry, no soy un puto, aunque no lo creas.

-Yo no creo que lo seas- Harry se apresuró a decir.

A veces a Louis se le olvidaba lo lindo que era Harry nervioso- Lo que sea.

-Me dijo otra cosa-su voz sonó clara- dijo que el amigo de Zayn había dicho que estabas enamorado de mí.

Louis levantó la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta, Harry lo detuvo-Lou…

La manija se movió y Harry asustado tomo la mano de Louis y lo empujo contra el armario de al lado de la puerta.

-No me vas a meter ahí-le dijo Louis dolido- ni lo pienses.

-Louis por favor, es Laura, haz esto por mí, por favor.

-No

Las llaves se dejaron de escuchar y la puerta empezó a abrirse.

-Lo siento, pero si dices algo no te lo perdono, lo juro-lo empujo al armario y cerró la puerta.

Louis asombrado se dio la vuela y por las rendijas de la puerta vio a Laura entrar a la casa, llevaba unas bolsas y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola amor-Laura se acercó y beso a Harry-¿Esperándome?

Harry asintió abrazándola y viendo hacía la puerta del armario, suplicando-Claro Lau, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, mi madre dice que está mejor, nada raro-se alejaron por el pasillo, pero Louis los seguía escuchando claramente- estoy cansada ¿Me hiciste el desayuno?

Louis se dejó caer en el piso y sonrió tristemente cuándo Harry contestó.

-Claro, es para ti, tomate una ducha y lo caliento para cuándo salgas.

-Está bien-Laura dijo más fuerte-por cierto, estuve viendo eso que hablamos, vi unos muy bonitos-su voz sonaba melosa y Louis juro que escuchó besos- tal vez uno en las manos, sería lindo, pero solo un tatuaje, no quiero estar llena, se ven bien en ti.

-Vete a bañar Laura-Harry murmuró.

-¿Qué pasa? Dijiste que viera imágenes, eso hice, podemos hacernos los tatuajes mañana…

-Claro.

Espero hasta que Laura se fue al baño, la ducha sonó y apresurado fue a abrir el armario. Louis estaba de pie con los ojos enfurecidos.

-En tu puta vida-Louis dijo saliendo y aventándolo por el pecho- escúchame bien, nunca jamás vas a meterme en un armario, hace años que salí de él-dijo sarcásticamente-no necesito que nadie me meta de nuevo.

-No hables tan fuerte-Harry pidió.

-Púdrete.

Louis se dio la vuelta y Harry lo tomo del brazo saliendo del departamento, cerró la puerta y lo observo-Lo siento Louis…

-¿Y qué mierda fue eso de los tatuajes?-furioso le dijo-¿Ya la golpeaste y ahora van a cubrir las marcas?

-Yo no le pondría una mano encima a Laura, no lo merece.

-¿Yo lo merecía?-pidió Louis una explicación-¿Harry?

-Tu no eras la víctima-le dijo bajito- el tatuaje con Laura es porque la quiero…

-¿Y nuestros tatuajes?-estaba enfadado y le dolía el pecho, mierda, nunca se había sentido como si le faltara el aire- ¿Eran porque? Dios Harry, enserió que no te entiendo.

-Pequeño…

-Deja de decirme así, puta madre-respiro con pesadez viendo a Harry- escúchame, si te atreves a poner uno de los tatuajes con ella cerca de mis tatuajes no te lo voy a perdonar.

-No haría eso nunca-Harry dijo sinceramente y tomo el brazo derecho de Louis con el suyo izquierdo- nunca Lou.

Vio los brazos, los dos se tatuaban la mayoría de las cosas en un brazo diferente, aunque Harry había adquirido muchos más que él.

-Harry, esos tatuajes están en tu cuerpo, pero son míos, te juro que si un tatuaje de Laura está cerca voy a arrancarte la piel-tomo la barbilla de Harry e hizo que bajara la cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos-ya lo hice una vez, no me importa volver a hacerlo.

-Me gustas posesivo.

Louis negó, quizá eso era lo que menos quería escuchar de Harry-No entiendes nada.

-Lo entiendo-Harry le dijo- una parte de mí siempre va a ser tuya…

-Cállate-Louis se alejó y arrugó el ceño- me voy a largar ahora.

Harry asintió volteando a todos lados y agacho la cabeza para besar a Louis en los labios, apreso su cintura y Louis con resignación subió los brazos al cuello del rizado y dejo besarse, Harry apretó su trasero antes de alejarlo-Lo que dijo Liam…

Louis sonrió de lado-No estoy enamorado, pero siempre te voy a amar- mintió, no en el hecho de amarlo, lo hacía, como loco, le mintió diciéndole que no estaba enamorado de él.

Harry lo observo fijamente durante unos segundos y asintió-También te amo.

Se dio la vuelta antes de decir cualquier estupidez y corrió por las escaleras, no quería pensar, dolía, le dolía más que hace años, cuándo la cicatriz en su espalda apareció, cuándo terminaron.

Llegó a su departamento y escuchó movimiento, prácticamente corrió al cuarto de Matt que estaba buscando algo inclinado bajo la cama, las maletas estaban en la puerta, Matt levantó la cabeza y extendió su mano.

-¿Qué tienes?

Louis supuso que hizo esa pregunta porque sus ojos estaban rojos y seguramente se veía horrible, lo sabía, por eso no se quería ver en ningún espejo.

-Matt…

Su amigo se puso de pie y camino apresurado hasta abrazarlo-¿Qué te hizo?

-Me enamoro de nuevo-Louis gimió- no, no es eso-rectifico- no lo deje de amar, estoy enamorado de él.

Matt lo tomo de las mejillas-Lo se Louis, solo estaba esperando que tú te dieras cuenta- suspiro- pero eso está mal Louis.

Louis rompió a llorar y Matt no lo soltó hasta que por la tarde tuvo que irse al aeropuerto, lo quería acompañar, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada.

-¿Qué tal un cambio de vida?-dijo antes de salir- Voy a dejar tu currículum por ahí en New York, necesitas algo nuevo.

Louis asintió distraídamente y dejo que Matt le besara la mejilla, luego fue al sofá y se metió en una sábana.

Ojala y despertara y no tuviera nada de marcas por su cuerpo, ojala y mejor no despertara.

*

Estaba terminando una sesión de fotos con una modelo cuándo su celular sonó, habían pasado solo tres días, Harry lo había buscado muy rápido.

-Hola-dijo poniendo su celular entre su oreja y su hombro, necesitaba checar esas fotos y dejar las mejores par su jefe.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa?-Harry le dijo-Te traje algo, pero no pude dártelo.

Louis dudo, en verdad no sabía si quería verlo, lo extrañaba eso seguro, pero tenía miedo de decir cosas sin pensar.

-¿Pequeño?

-Si puedes, Matt está en New York, vuelve en unos días-cerro los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared.

-Genial, voy a ir por la noche, cuídate.

Se quitó el celular y trató de concentrarse en las fotos, su trabajo, cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver ojos verdes, hoyuelos, tatuajes, cicatrices.

*

Examino de cerca la cámara y sonrió-Es muy buena Harry.

Harry que estaba sacando algo de refrigerador asintió-La chica de la tienda dijo que era profesional, y me gusto para ti.

-¿No era muy cara?

-Puedo pagarla-tomo por la cintura a Louis y levanto la cámara-¿Qué tal si sacas una foto y me la regalas?

Louis asintió-Acomódate contra el sillón…

-Una foto de los dos-Harry rodando los ojos lo abrazo de vuelta por la cintura y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro- así, de los dos.

Eso era raro, muy raro de hecho, a Harry nunca le gustaron mucho las fotos, a pesar de que siempre salía bien en ellas, bromeaba diciendo que cada foto le robaba un poco de su alma.

Así que Louis tenía pedazos de su alma escondidos en su armario, sin que Harry lo supiera.

Harry llevaba una camisa de manga larga, que le llegaba hasta los dedos y Louis una sudadera, se sentía calientito en los brazos enorme del rizado.

-Sonríe-levantó la cámara y desde arriba les tomo la foto, solo una, fue a ver qué tal había salido, se veían bien, las manos de Harry estaban en su pecho, sus delgados dedos le llegaban a la barbilla…

Y entonces lo vio, la marca entre su dedo pulgar y el índice, era una cruz negra, no muy grande, pero a él le pareció enorme.

-¿Laura tiene una en el mismo lugar?-dijo tratando de quitarle importancia, pero sus manos temblaban y tubo que colgarse la cámara en el cuello.

-Sí

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra el pecho de Harry, las caricias no tardaron en llegar y empujo al rizado sobre el sillón individual y se subió encima.

-No me gusta ese tatuaje, es ordinario, nisiquiera eres religioso Harry.

Harry no le contesto, lo beso suavemente y Louis se sintió mareado, se quitó la sudadera y obligo a Harry a levantar las manos, pero no le quito la playera por completo, le dio vueltas casi al sacarla y los brazos de Harry no se podían mover.

-No me toques con tus manos-Louis le susurró en la boca- no hoy, yo haré todo.

A Harry no le gustaba ser pasivo en la cama, le gustaba hacer todo, ser el que llevara todo, pero Louis no quería que lo tocara con esas manos, porque se imaginaba que con esas manos le hacía el amor a Laura todos los días.

Le bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior y se froto contra él, gimiendo en su cuello, dejándole besitos por la mandíbula.

La cabeza se le inundó de recuerdos, de los días en ese sofá, de cómo se besaban hasta que se quedaban sin aire, del primer golpe ahí, de las pláticas, de los planes para su vida.

-Vamos a tener una casa grande-Harry le decía seguido- donde puedas colgar todas tus fotos y yo pueda recibir a mis pacientes.

Louis sintió ganas de llorar en el cuello de Harry, no había casa, no había fotos colgadas, no había nada.

No eran nada, Harry regresaba a un departamento con su novia, y el regresaba a una cama vacía.

No pudo seguir, así que se abrazó a Harry, que le dio una mirada y haciendo esfuerzo se quitó el amarre de la playera y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Harry pidió-Louis, no me gusta verte de esta manera, mi bebe, mírame.

Louis negó y apoyo su frente contra el pecho-No hables, por favor, no me digas bebe tampoco.

El teléfono sonó, pero no quiso levantarse y espero a que el buzón lo guardara. Era Matt.

° Hola Louis, tengo unas buenas noticias, creo que me voy a quedar un rato más, el jefe pidió un reportaje y bueno… es genial, como sea, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me llevaría tu currículo? Cariño lo mostré, a varios editores les gusto, Louis en serio les gusto, quiere contactarte, ¿Entiendes? Esta es tu oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, voy a darles tu correo electrónico y van a hablar contigo, con un poco de suerte y para final de año estamos en New York, cuídate, no hagas cosas malas °

Louis sintió el cuerpo de Harry tenso, el mismo lo estaba.

-¿Vas a irte?- bueno, al menos la voz de Harry sonaba llena de pánico-Louis, ¿Vas a largarte? No lo hagas, no te quiero lejos- intentó levantar la cabeza de Louis, pero no pudo- New York es tan lejano, Louis quédate, por favor, podemos vernos más seguido, no me voy a volver a poner un tatuaje con Laura…

-Cállate Harry.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo Harry lo obedeció, pero Louis suponía que era porque no tenía nada más que decir ¿Qué más le iba a ofrecer?

Se quedaron dormidos así, porque Louis no tenía ganas de tener sexo y Harry en silencio acepto eso, lo beso hasta que Louis se quedó dormido con los labios hinchados, luego el mismo también durmió.

*

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

4

\+ Donde hay deseo, habrá una llama, donde hay una llama, alguien está destinado a salir quemado+

Louis tenía los pies sobre la mesa escuchando la melodía de fondo que sonaba por toda la habitación, era Miley Cyrus, aunque hacía tiempo que la pobre muchacha había salidodel mercado de la música, tenía una extrañan fascinación con la chica y sus videos últimamente, no tenía nada que ver con el desastre que era su vida esos días, estaba esperando a que su jefe llegara para poder comenzar con la junta de cada mes, todo su trabajo estaba listo las fotos enviadas y una lista enorme de futuros trabajos para todo el año.

Estaba en esa casa fotográfica en la que trabajaba medio tiempo, la junta solo era para evaluar sus trabajos, nada importante en realidad, al menos no para él, nunca se quejaban de su trabajo.

Un joven rubio entro y Louis se fijó en lo atareado que parecía, no sabía cómo se llamaba pero sabía que era nuevo.

-¿Día pesado?-Louis bajo los pies y el rubio asintió.

-Pesadísimo, estoy tomando fotos a una pareja que va a casarse-dijo suspirando- la chica es tan bonita…

-Que ninguna foto le gusta- termino Louis-son las peores.

-Eso no es lo peor-confeso-Soy Scotty-le dio la mano.

Louis la tomo-Louis.

-Lo sé, me gusta tu trabajo-Scotty suspiro-como sea, lo peor en verdad es que es una de esas chicas que trabajan en una casa de modas.

-Que horrible-Louis se compadeció-¿Fotos para las invitaciones?

-Sí, ella quiere algo nuevo-rodo los ojos- parece una linda persona, al menos eso dijo su novio.

Louis asintió-¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Dos meses-bostezó-Laura y Harry me van a matar de cansancio, pero el pago es bueno.

La mandíbula se le tenso y el aire pareció faltarle a la habitación, tratando de controlarse carraspeo para que la voz no le saliera rara.

-¿Laura y Harry?

-Así se llaman-Scotty sonrió-Mira…

El rubio saco la cámara y se la dio a Louis que con las manos temblorosas la tomo y vio las fotos. 

Claro que ese era Harry, sus rizos, sus ojos, su cuerpo.

-¿Ves los tatuajes?-Scotty le murmuró-La novia, Laura, quiere que los edite, ni uno solo en las fotos…

-¿Qué dijo él?-Louis se encontró preguntando.

-¿Sobre qué?-Scotty confundido-¿Los tatuajes?-Louis asintió-No quería, pero al final ella dijo algo, sobre nuevas marcas y cosas raras, Harry accedió, si me lo preguntas creo que son tatuajes a juego con alguien y la novia no quiere eso en las fotos.

Le dieron ganas de reír, enserio que si, en vez de eso dejo la cámara y se pasó las manos por la cara-¿Cuándo dices que es la boda?

-En dos meses-guardo la cámara.

Más personas entraron y el temblando se hizo a una orilla marcando el teléfono de Harry, solo dos tonos bastaron para que contestara.

-Hey peque…

-¿Te vas a casar?

Louis espero por la respuesta, la respiración de Harry se escuchaba ansiosa.

-Vamos a hablar-Harry dijo-Voy a buscarte en tu departamento ¿Está bien?

-Sí-Louis murmuro-¿Te vas a casar?-repitió.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?-Harry le dijo.

-En la casa de fotografía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a quedar ahí?

-Poco.

-Voy a pasar por ti-Harry se escuchaba tenso-¿Matt está?-Louis le dijo que no-Muy bien, cuándo llegue te mando un mensaje.

-Harry…

-Pequeño, vamos a hablar.

-¿Te vas a casar? 

Louis solo recibió el tono que señalaba que Harry le había colgado y aturdido tomo sus cosas y les pidió a los otros que le dijeran al jefe que no se sentía bien, que se tuvo que ir. Scotty le sonrió un poco y Louis le dijo adiós con la mano.

-Suerte con tus fotos-se encontró diciendo antes de salir.

-Necesito paciencia, aunque es lindo ver una pareja tan enamorada.

Scotty no tenía la culpa, Louis lo sabía, pero de todas maneras no le daban ganas de volver a verlo en su vida.

Estaba nublado cuándo salió de la casa de fotografía, saco su encendedor y prendió un cigarrillo, se mantuvo pegado a la pared por 15 minutos, solo viendo a la gente pasar y consumiendo más cigarros. 

No le gustaba fumar, no mucho al menos, pero era de las pocas cosas que lo calmaban un poco y ahora mismo necesitaba calmarse, porque sus manos estaban temblando como locas y sentía su cuerpo frío y todo era horrible.

¿Por qué Harry se casaría? Eso era tan monumentalmente grande, unirse con alguien de ese modo. Louis no creía que Harry amara a Laura tanto como para dar ese paso, o al menos no quería creerlo, quizá se equivocaba, después de todo Harry ya tenía un tatuaje con ella, después de todo Harry decía que la amaba.

Después de todo, siempre se había equivocado con Harry.

No recibió un mensaje anunciando la llegada de Harry porque la camioneta roja se estaciono frente a él y el vidrio del copiloto bajo lentamente, Harry apareció con su bata del hospital y una mirada cansada.

-Ven aquí.

Lo dijo de forma dulce y Louis sintió pánico, se iba a terminar todo, lo sabía, quizá esta era su última tarde juntos, su última noche, Harry no le hablaba así de dulce a menos que algo muy malo pasara, como cuándo le había hablado dulcemente ese día en el que Louis termino con una cicatriz en la espalda y Harry con una en sus clavículas. Como cuándo habían terminado la vez pasada.

Mierda. Esta vez ni siquiera habían sido nada.

Subió en silencio y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, Harry soltó el volante y lo abrazo por la cintura, dejando su cabeza en el cabello castaño de Louis que estaba por todos lados. Louis cerró los ojos y lo abrazo de vuelta, enterrándose en su cuello, respirando su aroma.

Se soltaron luego de unos momentos, sin verse a los ojos Harry condujo de vuelta al departamento de Louis, no estaba tan lejos, pero curiosamente se les hizo el trayecto más largo. 

Antes de bajar Harry tomo una mochila de la pequeña cabina y Louis con su mirada le pregunto qué era eso.

-Me voy a quedar esta noche-Harry le murmuró- podemos cerrar con llave tu cuarto y Matt no va a poder sacarme del departamento, solo nosotros esta noche.

Joder, Louis apretó sus muslos, se iba a acabar todo en verdad.

-Está bien-fue lo que dijo, bajando de la camioneta, aunque por dentro quería gritar.

El departamento estaba muy desordenado, y entraron esquivando cosas, Matt tenía muchos libros tirados, porque tenía que hacer el prólogo para un libro y Louis hacía las ilustraciones, así que estaba todo lleno de cosas, papeles y bosquejos.

-¿Es una mariposa?-Harry le dijo tomando un papel de la mesa y viendo la ilustración.

-Una polilla-corrigió Louis quitándose la chamarra y tirando sus cosas sobre el sofá-es para un libro nuevo-le dijo.

-Es bonita-Harry le tomo una foto con su celular y la dejo de vuelta en la mesa.

-Es lo que es Harry-suspirando Louis vio a Harry dejar su mochila en el piso y acercarse lentamente-¿Por qué?

Confundido Harry le iba a contestar algo sobre su dibujo, pero cuándo Louis tomo su barbilla y la inclinó para abajo, supo que no se refería al dibujo, si no a la boda.

-¿Puedes hacerme el amor?-Harry le dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-Harry…

-Vamos-lo jalo delicadamente por la mano y en silencio caminaron hasta el cuarto de Louis, Harry tomo su mochila de nuevo, entrando la dejo sobre el montón de ropa sucia que Louis tenía en la entrada al cuarto-¿La llave?

Louis señalo el montón de llaves encima de unos libros, Harry las tomo cerrando con llave la puerta, antes de dejarlas de nuevo en su lugar.

-Quiero que entres en mí-Harry tomo su mano y juntos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama- todo lo que falta del día, toda la noche.

-¿Estás seguro?

Louis tuvo que preguntar, porque Harry no era de esos tipos que les era fácil estar en las dos posiciones, en realidad casi no le gustaba ser el pasivo, el que recibía, le gustaba hacer todo, entrar completo, destrozarlo de placer, hacerlo llorar suplicando para que Harry lo dejara venirse, para que lo tocara, para que se enterrara con todas sus fuerzas. Lo habían hecho en relativamente pocas ocasiones mientras eran novios y solo una vez cuándo volvieron a acostarse. 

Así que iba a doler.

-No me vas a lastimar-beso su mejilla y acaricio luego con su pulgar el pómulo definido de Louis- ya no podemos lastimarnos, ya no quiero que nos lastimemos.

Había algo más, se palpaba en el aire, pero se mordió la lengua para no decir nada, no quería arruinar esto, porque se sentía pacifico.

Como la calma, antes de la tormenta.

Lo beso tranquilamente, enroscando sus dedos en los rizos despeinados de Harry, sonrieron en el beso y sus dientes chocaron, Harry se dejó llevar por Louis y se acostó boca arriba abriendo las piernas para que Louis entrara en ellas.

Era delicado, tierno, tan diferente a todo, estuvieron besándose y tocándose por encima de la ropa un rato largo, simplemente hinchando sus labios y lamiendo donde la ropa no cubría, Harry llevaba un suéter enorme gris debajo de su bata del hospital y Louis le quitó ambos cuándo ya le había besado toda la cara y las manos.

El torso desnudo apareció frente a Louis y sonriendo acaricio los tatuajes y por una vez no se entretuvo demasiado, en vez de eso se quitó la ropa mientras Harry hacía lo mismo con la suya, desnudos se abrazaron y sintieron el calor en el cuerpo del otro. 

Louis se iba acomodar, pero Harry lo obligo a sentarse sobre su marcado pecho, sonriéndole a Louis desde debajo y tomando su pene con sus enormes manos.

-No he hecho esto en mucho tiempo-Harry sonrió de lado-Hum… tengo que lubricarte un poco- sus mejillas estaban rojas, Louis asintió torpemente.

Se subió más en el pecho y vio a Harry metiéndose su miembro un poco, jugando con su lengua sobre la punta y sus mejillas se hundieron, en señal de las fuerzas que estaba poniendo en metérselo por completo, Louis con su mano izquierda tomo los rizos de Harry y los estrujo, estirándolos, como sabía que al chico le volvía loco.

-Harry…-suspiro inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada más que la boca caliente de Harry chupando y succionando, los sonidos eran solo sus jadeos y la respiración inconfundible de Harry, trabajosa, jadeante, difícil, respirando con su nariz y lamiendo a Louis.

Sintió que se iba a venir sobre la boca de Harry y apretó el puño sobre el cabello del otro que entendió y en silencio le dejo un último beso sobre la punta, suave, delicado, descansando sus labios tiernamente.

-Ven-Harry tomo su rostro besándolo, pasando sus manos por la espalda baja justo antes de llegar al trasero de Louis-solo hazlo lento.

Louis asintió y estiro el brazo para sacar de su buro un tubo de lubricante y un condón, la mano de Harry llegó hasta la suya y le quitó el condón para dejarlo caer al piso.

-Solo te quiero a ti, sin barreras-gimió en su brazo, acariciando con su nariz el bíceps de Louis- necesito sentirte solo a ti y yo ya te lubrique lo suficiente con mi boca, no quiero nada más que nosotros dos.

Louis negó y beso sus labios antes de alejarse-Necesitamos el lubricante, lo sabes, no te hagas el fuerte, yo también se lo que necesitas.

Abrió un poco el tubo y lleno dos de sus dedos, Harry se relajó subiendo una de sus piernas al hombro de Louis, se sonrieron un momento antes de que Louis se inclinara y le besara los labios, llevando sus dedos a la entrada de Harry.

Era familiar, si bien a Harry no le gustaba ser el pasivo, no discutía cuándo mientras entraba en Louis, los dedos delgados del chico se colaban por su entrada y lo acariciaba lentamente, haciendo más placenteras las sensaciones.

Harry solo arrugó el ceño, pero siguió besando a Louis hasta que esos dedos se convirtieron en tres y se arqueó contra la cama, respirando en la cara de Louis, que con una mano le despejaba las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que tenía en su frente.

-¿Quieres ir arriba?- le susurró al oído y acelerando el movimiento de sus dedos-¿Amor?

Se le salió ese apodo, Harry abrió los ojos y lo observo fijamente, sin decir nada asintió y Louis se acostó en la cama ayudando a Harry a sentarse en encima, su miembro golpeo el estómago de Harry que gruñendo se froto contra él, juntando las erecciones.

-Amor-Harry lo llamó y Louis sintió una oleada de cariño enorme hacía él- entra en mí, vamos mi pequeño.

Tomo una almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza, mientras Harry se apoyaba solamente en sus pies y se levantaba sobre las caderas de Louis que tomo su miembro y lo llenó de lubricante antes de poner una mano en él y otro en la cintura de Harry para guiarlo, Harry inclino la cabeza para poder ver bien como bajar sobre el miembro de Louis, llevó una mano al pecho del chico para que se detuviera.

-Uff-gimió-está bien, vamos a hacerlo lento-apenas y la punta estaba entrando y ya sentía su ano abriéndose dolorosamente- parezco virgen-trato de bromear.

Louis soltó su miembro y llevó su otra mano a las caderas de Harry, para ayudarlo un poco, las rodillas del rizado quedaron en la cama al lado de la cintura de Louis, se vieron a los ojos mientras Harry descendía suavemente.

Los rizos de Harry le caían sudorosos en los ojos, pero eso no impidió que se observaran, cuándo estuvo por completo dentro, Harry dio un respingo saltando un poco cuándo se quedó sentado en Louis, las manos le temblaron y las llevo al estómago de Louis, bajando la cabeza y mordiéndose los labios.

Se levantó un poco, solo poquito y dio otro saltito por el dolor que sentía, Louis tomo el miembro del chico y le dio unas sacudidas suaves, para que se olvidara un momento del dolor, poniendo su pulgar en la cabeza y masajeando lentamente, esperando por la reacción de Harry, además se mordió los labios, porque Harry siempre estaba muy muy muy apretado y tremendamente caliente ahí, sentía el palpitar del cuerpo de Harry concentrado en su pequeño ano, ese palpitar que le hacía palpitar a él también, directo a su pene. 

-Está bien-Harry murmuró levantando la cabeza, con los labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas rojas- Muévete.

Dudando Louis levanto sus caderas y Harry soltó un jadeo cuándo lo hizo de nuevo, las manos que antes estaban en el pecho de Louis ahora estaban en sus propios muslos, cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse.

-Mierda-dijo sentándose recto y empezando a sentir un cosquilleo por todas sus piernas- oh…mmm… joder Louis…

Louis masajeo el miembro de Harry mientras movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo, Harry empezó a montarlo suavemente, pronto se sincronizaron en sus movimientos, Louis en veces lo tomaba de las caderas y levantaba sus piernas para que el ángulo lo ayudara a penetrarlo mejor, en esas ocasiones el miembro de Harry les rebotaba los dos en sus estómagos, divertido llevo su mano a la mejilla de Harry y metió su dedo índice en el hoyuelo que se le formaba ahí, en ese lugar rojo que siempre había sido motivo para que Louis lo mimara y le dijera que era un bebesito, un hermoso bebe, que sus hijos serían así, con hoyuelos.

-Qué bonito-le susurró, haciendo que Harry ampliara más su sonrisa y el hueco se hiciera mayor, subió su otra mano y metió el otro dedo en el hoyuelo que faltaba- no te vayas Harry…

El movimiento se hizo más intenso y Louis sentía sus propios testículos rebotar en el trasero de Harry, que dejaba salir exclamaciones de placer, eran cosas como su nombre, pequeño, más fuerte, más rápido y te adoro.

Entrelazo sus manos con las de Harry y con su ayuda se sentó en la cama, Harry no se quitó de encima y se movió hacía delante y atrás, sin dejar de besarlo, Louis veía con placer el movimiento del torso de Harry, como si estuviera bailando, como si quisiera con cada movimiento alentar todo.

-Me encantas-Harry le murmuró sobre los labios y llevó sus manos detrás del cuello de Louis que se fue para atrás pegado a la cama, de espaldas, sus piernas estaban dobladas, sus pies metidos en su propia espalda, pero Harry solo lo beso hasta que termino jadeando en su boca, ya no eran besos, eran respiraciones fuertes, pasando el aire.

-Abajo-Louis lo empujo por los hombros y Harry cayó limpiamente sobre la cama, sus piernas se enroscaron en las caderas de Louis y sus tobillos se engancharon por detrás de su espalda atrayéndolo más de cerca, para que se hundiera fuerte.

-Ahí…-Harry cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por la cara, controlándose un poco, mordiéndose los labios-mi pequeño…

Louis lo doblo y Harry tuvo que soltar el agarre de sus piernas, sintió las manos de Louis en sus pantorrillas antes de abrir los ojos y ver sus rodillas muy cerca de su cara, a cada lado de ella.

-Harry-suplicó Louis moviéndose más rápido y soltando las piernas que se quedaron atoradas en sus hombros, para llevar sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry mientras bajaba a besarlo.

-Oh mi dios… solo hazlo más lento, profundo… oh Louis, lo haces tan bien, bien, por favor, por favor, hazlo ahí, tócame ahí…-Harry mordió a Louis en el beso, porque estaba demasiado enterrado, demasiado doblado como para no sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba y estaba a punto de venirse-Louis, hazlo fuerte, quiero sentirte completo, lléname Lou.

Louis apoyo su frente contra Harry no lo quiso hacer, pero dejo caer lágrimas sobre ella, gimiendo en los ojos de Harry y corriéndose dentro, no dejo de moverse hasta que Harry se corrió también entre sus cuerpos sudados y lloriqueando le pedía que no lo olvidara, que era perfecto y que lo amaba.

-Te amo-Harry le dijo antes de alejarlo un poco para bajar sus piernas y exclamo con satisfacción al sentir como se relajaban.

Louis no salió de su cuerpo, en cambio se movió hacía arriba y dejo su barbilla sobre los rizos de Harry, que se enterró en el cuello de Louis y acaricio su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, pasándolas suavemente y sintiendo como el cuerpo de Louis se erizaba.

Las lágrimas en su cabello le hicieron soltar unas también y Harry tomo las piernas de Louis para acomodarlo encima de él, Louis bajo su cabeza y se escondió en el cuello de Harry, llorando en silencio, todo su cuerpo enroscado en el torso de Harry, sintiéndose en verdad pequeño, pero no por Harry, sino por toda la situación.

-Lou…-Harry subió las piernas para acercar más al chico.

-¿Te vas a casar?-lo escuchó decir contra su pecho.

-Sí- dijo en su oído y lo apretó fuerte mientras Louis rompía a llorar sin control, respirando con dificultad y rompiéndose por dentro.

*

Matt entró a su departamento por la mañana, vio el tiradero que había y fue directo al cuarto de Louis, quiso abrir la puerta, pero estaba con llave.

-¿Louis?-dijo bajito-Oye, acabo de llegar, ¿Por qué está cerrado?

Nadie contestó, pensó que quizá no estaba, así que dio unos pasos hacía su cuarto, escuchó la puerta abrirse y se dio la vuelta.

Louis estaba sentado en el minúsculo sofá que tenía cerca de la puerta, con solo su bóxer puesto mirado a la cama, Matt siguió la línea de su visión y distinguió el cuerpo de Harry envuelto en las sábanas blancas de Louis, seguía dormido, boca abajo y las sabanas solo tapaban la mitad de sus piernas.

-No Louis-Matt decepcionado se pasó una mano por la cara-¿Qué hace aquí?

Louis subió sus piernas hasta descansar su mentón en sus rodillas y cerrar los ojos-Matt…

-Tengo que ir con Zayn, solo vine a cambiarme, no lo quiero aquí cuándo regrese a casa, sácalo.

Louis asintió, pero levantó la mirada y Matt pudo ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados-Louis, ¿Estuviste llorando toda la noche?

No contestó rápido-La mitad de la noche llore, la otra mitad estuve dentro de él, mientras lloraba.

-¿Porque lloraste?-Matt ignoro el hecho de que Louis se jodio a Harry casi toda la noche-Louis-lo llamó más fuerte.

-Va a casarse-dijo sin verlo a los ojos- En dos meses.

Abrió la boca sin saber que decir y Louis solo camino a la cama metiéndose en las sabanas con Harry, cuándo lo tuvo abrazado y una de sus piernas sobre las de Harry habló de nuevo.

-No va a volver a esta casa-dijo- nunca más.

Matt se mordió el labio asintiendo-Voy a volver en unas horas, vas a estar bien, pero primero hay que sacarlo del departamento.

Louis no le contestó y resignado salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta y yéndose al suyo.

Harry se removió un poco, Louis espero paciente por si abría los ojos, le beso los parpados y cuándo Harry abrió los ojos vio el color verde tristemente reflejando sus ojos azules.

-Tu celular no ha dejado de sonar-le dijo poniendo un rizo detrás de su oreja-lo puse en vibrador.

-¿Qué hora es?-pidió Harry y se aclaró la voz porque sonaba extremadamente ronca.

-Las ocho.

Harry asintió y se sentó en la cama, buscó su celular con la mirada encontrándolo al pie de la cama, encima de su ropa doblada.

Eran llamadas de Laura y mensajes del trabajo, suspirando apagó su celular y se dio la vuelta para ver a Louis hecho un ovillo con una almohada en su cara.

-Lou…

-Me voy a bañar-dijo Louis poniéndose de pie-no te vayas a ir mientras me baño-pidió- por favor…yo…por favor.

Harry negó-Nunca haría eso Louis-le aseguró- voy a esperarte-Louis le dio una sonrisita pequeña y busco su toalla-¿Puedo tomar una camisa limpia?

-Harry-le dijo en el marco de la puerta del baño- Por favor, puedes tomar lo que quieras, no me hagas sentir peor pidiéndome las cosas, la mitad de todo lo que tengo en este cuarto lo compre mientras estábamos juntos, casi es todo tuyo también.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Harry-ve a bañarte.

Louis entró a bañarse y abrió las llaves, esperando a que la temperatura fuera la adecuada, se apoyó en el lavabo y se vio en el espejo. No se veía tan mal como esperaba, a decir verdad se había visto muchas veces de esa manera en su vida. 

Estuvo un rato así, hasta que el vapor del agua empaño el vidrio y resignado se metió en la regadera, para tratar de lavar todo, de calmarse.

Cuándo termino se puso la toalla en la cintura y se peinó el cabello antes de respirar profundo y abrir la puerta, el frio del cuarto le pego en el cuerpo y con la mirada busco a Harry.

Estaba de espaldas a él, con las piernas cruzadas, en la cama, Louis fue por su ropa interior, entonces Harry levantó la mano y hablo.

-¿Qué mierda es todo esto Louis?

Se acercó lentamente y vio en los dedos gruesos de Harry una foto, con rapidez volteo a su armario. Lo vio abierto, sus ojos fueron a la caja escondida que tenía encima de los cobertores, en la repisa más alta, pero no había nada.

La caja estaba en los pies cruzados de Harry y todas las fotos se veían desde donde estaba. La que sostenía Harry era una que tomo de las marcas que estaban bajo el tatuaje de Harry del barco, en su brazo derecho, la enorme mordida que Louis le había dado, luego de haber estado discutiendo durante horas y horas.

-No es nada-dijo acercándose y tratando de alcanzar la foto, pero Harry la levantó más y Louis no la pudo tomar.

-¿Cuándo hiciste esto?-Harry le preguntó-Estas cosas están mal ¿Por qué las guardaste?

-No es nada, soy fotógrafo, solo eso…

-¿No es nada?-incrédulo Harry vació las fotos sobre la cama-Louis son cientos de fotos-Louis lo sabía, conocía cada una de ellas-hay fotos de cada puta marca que nos hicimos, estas fotos no deberían de existir…

-Oye, no es nada, en verdad.

-Louis, ¿Por qué las hiciste?

Louis gimió bajito-Harry…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque las marcas se fueron, llegaron los tatuajes, porque no quería olvidarme de nada, porque es un recordatorio de muchas cosas, nos vemos bien mira-le enseño la primera foto que encontró juntos- estábamos en una de esas fotos de cinema…-sonrió nervioso- mira… estamos felices, besándonos…

Harry se la arrebato-Mira-le enseño otra- hay sangre, en mis brazos-le dijo-¿Te gusta ver esto?   
¿Recordarlo? ¿La sangre? ¿Los golpes? Me dijiste cuándo iniciamos esto, lo que sea que es, dijiste que no más golpes y tu guardabas todas estas putas fotos de mierda.

Louis desvió la mirada de la foto que le enseñaba, más de la mitad eran de las marcas que se habían hecho entre ellos y que a escondidas Louis le tomaba, luego las guardaba en la caja y las veía a veces.

-¿Cuándo tomaste esto?-Harry parecía sorprendido-¿Cómo?

Louis se sentía avergonzado y camino para juntar las fotos, pero Harry de un manotazo lo alejo y espero por su respuesta.

-Mientras dormías, iba y las tomaba, sé que no me ibas a dejar guardarlas…

Harry negó y siguió viendo las fotos, lo vio ver de cerca aquellas fotos donde se veían las marcas y apretaba fuerte, él sabía que no era normal lo que hacía, guardar con recelo esa clase de fotos, pero eran suyas, eran bonitas, estaban bien tomadas, era su historia en imágenes.

Había muchas de ambos teniendo sexo, de Harry con los ojos cerrados luego de un orgasmo, fotos de fiestas, de Harry en la cocina, de ellos en el baño, de ellos en una moto cuándo fue el cumpleaños de la mama de Louis, en el parque de diversiones, en el muelle, de ellos con marcas, de sangre corriendo por el brazo de Louis, por su pecho, de un ojo verde reventado de Harry, una de Louis escondido en el baño porque Harry estaba muy enfadado y tenía miedo.

-¿Cuándo tomaste esta?

Louis se fijó en la foto que Harry le mostraba, era de la cicatriz por encima de las golondrinas, la marca que le dejo con sus dientes.

-La segunda noche que nos vimos, te quedaste dormido y la tome-Louis murmuró- solo esa marca me faltaba.

Harry tomo otra foto y vio la marca de la enorme cicatriz en la espalda de Louis, cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por los rizos, estrujándolos.

-¿Qué tanto te dañe para que guardaras estas cosas?

Louis iba a contestar, pero Harry de un movimiento se puso de pie y lo tomo de la cintura, lo cargo por el hombro y tomo las llaves que habían dejado en el tocador.

-Bájame- pidió pataleando-Harry…

Solo escucho el movimiento de las llaves antes de que Harry lo bajara y vio la puerta del armario que estaba junto a la puerta de la entrada.

-No…

Harry lo empujo, lo metió al armario y cerro con llave, Louis en la oscuridad parpadeo aturdido y cuándo reacciono fue a patalear la puerta.

-¡SACAME!-le gritó, trato de mover la manija, pero no se movió para nada, seguramente Harry la había atrancado-¡HARRY!

Apoyo su oído bueno en la puerta y trato de identificar los sonidos, oía cajones abrirse. Golpeo la puerta con furia, pero solo se quedó con un golpe en la pierna, trato de buscar algo que ponerse y solo encontró unos pantalones de Matt que apenas y le quedaron, se los puso y busco el foco, pero recordó con pesar que estaba fundido desde hacía meses.

Se dejó caer contra la pared y escucho el movimiento por todo el departamento, el cabello se le seco, los pies los tenía fríos cuándo la voz de Harry se coló por la puerta.

-Louis-le dijo- esta es la última vez que nos vamos a ver.

Louis apoyo la palma de su mano en la puerta-Déjame salir-exigió- no puedes hacerme esto, es mi departamento, es mi puto hogar.

-Necesito que me dejes ser feliz-Harry murmuró- necesito ser feliz con Laura, Louis, por favor, siento mucho todo lo que te hice…

-No me hiciste nada, se lo que hacía, en serio, déjame salir.

-Espero que seas muy feliz-Harry murmuró y Louis podría jurar que estaba apoyado contra la puerta como él-Ten- le dijo y Louis vio cómo se coló por la rendija entre la puerta y el piso una foto, la que les había tomado hace días, con la cámara que le había comprado-deje todas las cosas que tenía tuyas en el cuarto.

Louis se fijó más en la foto y vio como la parte le cuerpo de Harry estaba cortada, la cabeza le dio vueltas. Se dio cuenta de lo que Harry estuvo haciendo.

-No te lleves nada-Louis pidió-son mis recuerdos Harry… no lo hagas.

-Perdóname pequeño-Harry murmuró- yo en verdad nunca quise lastimarte, no quise que sufrieras, todo lo que hice, mierda Louis, lo hice porque pensaba que era lo mejor para los dos.

-No vas a poder olvidarme-Louis gimió- Harry…

-Puta madre Louis-Harry parecía enfadado consigo mismo- yo lo sé, ni siquiera puedo mirar mi jodido cuerpo sin verte, no puedo deshacerme de ti, eres como una maldita enfermedad que yo no puedo quitarme de encima.

-No vas a ser feliz con Laura, lo sabes-dijo como un último recurso- no te engañes, no me engañes…

-Quiero intentarlo-Harry dijo- esa es la diferencia entre los dos, yo le quiero dar vuelta a la página y tú te quedaste estancado en imágenes dolorosas del pasado.

-No me digas eso…

-El amor que nos tenemos nos va a destrozar Louis-Harry suspirando le dijo- no quiero destrozarte, no quiero destrozarme, no quiero que me destroces.

Louis lo escuchó ponerse de pie y golpeo la puerta-¡HARRY!-le gritó-¡NO TE VAYAS ASÍ!-suplico-¡DEJA MIS COSAS!-lloriqueo-¡POR FAVOR!

-Matt va a venir pronto, él va a sacarte de este armario-la voz de Harry sonaba quebrada-Adiós mi pequeño.

-¡NO!-apoyo la frente en la pared y con el puño la golpeó de nuevo-Te amo-susurró- no me dejes de nuevo, no te cases, quédate conmigo…

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la puerta principal cerrarse y profundamente dolido se dejó caer al piso, gimiendo, sintiéndose horrible.

Harry le había dejado, ahora sí, una marca que nada podía cubrir ¿Cómo cubres marcas en el corazón?

*

Luego de unas horas el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo saco de su letargo y pataleo la puerta-¡MATT!- dijo fuerte.

La puerta se abrió y se encontró con un confundido Matt que lo ayudo a salir y lo tomo del rostro-Estas frio, ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Louis se alejó-Ayúdame-pidió-las cosas de Harry, necesito que las busques, lo que recuerdes que es de él, sus cosas en el departamento, sé que sabes qué cosas son suyas…

-Louis...

-Por favor-le dijo sin verlo y corrió a su cuarto, cuándo entro vio en la cama ropa esparcida, se acercó lentamente, vio ropa que tenía años de no ver, ropa que Harry se había terminado quedando cuándo hace dos años terminaron.

Vio su cárdigan gris, sus balerinas, su suéter morado, su gabardina… las playeras, los dibujos que le hizo mientras Harry hacía el desayuno, vio los regalos.

Instintivamente buscó la cámara que Harry le había regalado y con resignación se dio cuenta de que Harry se la había llevado, levantó el cárdigan para olerlo y vio muchas fotos esparcidas debajo de la ropa, en todas ellas Louis salía, pero la parte donde Harry tenía que estar había sido cortada.

Entonces el miedo le subió por el cuerpo y fue a su armario a buscar su caja llena de fotos.

Claro que no estaba, ni rastro de ellas, ni una sola foto, Harry se las había llevado.

Matt entró al cuarto y vio la cama llena de cosas mientras Louis temblando marcaba algo su celular-  
Louis-le dijo-no hay nada de Harry…

Louis lo ignoró poniendo el altavoz mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso.

-No me llames Louis-fue lo que Harry dijo cuándo contesto- en serio.

-Dame mis fotos-Louis gimió-por favor, son mis recuerdos, son mías, solo mías, no me quites eso también, no puedo vivir sin esas fotos- le suplico- si me amas un poco, dámelas de vuelta.

-Porque te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti no las voy a regresar-Harry dijo- aunque quisiera, las queme llegando a mi casa.

Louis se apoyó contra el piso negando-No, no, no, no,-dijo una y otra vez- no tenías derecho, Harry no tenías derecho, esas fotos eran parte de mi- las lágrimas se colaron por sus ojos- no sabes cuándo daño me has hecho…

-Si lo sé-Harry parecía estar llorando-por eso sé que es mejor alejarnos, en verdad- silencio-¿Matt está ahí?

Matt dio un respingo y se acercó arrodillándose junto a Louis dándole caricias en la espalda-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo secamente.

-Que no dejes que se me acerque, Matt, por una vez los dos queremos lo mismo, por favor, me voy a alejar de él, necesito que no dejes que haga nada raro, cuídalo Matt.

Louis se abrazó a Matt que no tardo en abrazarlo de vuelta-Esta bien Harry.

-Gracias Matt, creo que ahora me doy cuenta de lo que tu veías, de lo mal que estábamos-dijo- voy a colgar, lo siento por todo Louis, con el tiempo te vas a dar cuenta de que es lo mejor.

Colgó mientras Louis temblando tomo su celular, Matt se lo quitó de las manos y frente a Louis borro todos los mensajes de Harry, todas las llamadas, su número telefónico.

-No ganas nada-Louis le dijo- me lo sé de memoria- cerró los ojos dolido-Matt siento que me voy a partir en dos, me duele tanto todo, creo que no voy a poder parar de llorar.

Matt le beso la cabeza y negó-Vas a estar bien cariño, créeme, no va a ser fácil, pero vas a estar bien.

Louis no lo creía, porque ahora no había nada, no tenía una sola foto de Harry, solo su recuerdo, y los tatuajes, que ahora le parecían sin vida, que le quemaban la piel, que se aferraban a su cuerpo succionándolo.

-Él me dijo que el amor nos iba a destrozar-le dijo a Matt- yo creo que él nos destrozó.

Luego no dijo nada, ni una palabra y se preguntó si su vida se sentiría así de vacía como se sentía en ese momento, pero para siempre, como si la tinta se fuera a opacar, hasta que al final desapareciera de su cuerpo.

*

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

5

\+ Donde hay deseo, habrá una llama, donde hay una llama, alguien está destinado a salir quemado+

Enojado metió la mano debajo del sofá, necesitaba encontrar ese maldito rollo de fotos, solo era eso, no es que quisiera huir de la mirada de las dos personas en su sala, ni siquiera sabía que rayos estaban haciendo ahí.

Nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que no hablaba con nadie que no fuera Matt, solo salía a su trabajo y regresaba, platicaba muy poco e incluso su jefe preocupado le dijo que si se encontraba bien, porque ya no sonreía como antes, Louis le dijo que no se preocupara, enserio ¿Podían culparlo?

Encontró el rollo y con resignación se puso de pie y camino hasta la cocina, los dos pares de ojos lo siguieron de cerca.

-Louis.

Se dio la vuelta y Zayn le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, había estado ahí desde hacía una hora, mientras Louis trabajaba y lo ignoraba.

-¿Qué?, por favor no fumes en mi sala, tienes toda la libertad de irte a otro lugar.

-¿Estas bien?

La otra persona se acercó y Louis levanto la mano para que no lo hiciera, porque enserió ¿Qué mierda hacía Liam en su casa? Liam, que era el mejor amigo del imbécil más grande del mundo.

-Claro, lo estaba hasta que ustedes llegaron, necesito trabajar-les dijo y se sentó en una silla para checar como irían acomodadas las fotos en el artículo.

Zayn suspiro y tomo asiento a su lado-Matt dice que no has salido de casa, solo trabajar, ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

-No quiero.

-Cariño, vamos-tomo su mano pero Louis la alejó- podemos despejarnos, si quieres nos emborrachamos…

-Gracias, pero no creo que alcoholizarme me ayude, suficiente con lo que tengo ahora, como para además añadirle resaca.

-Pero te gusta beber-Liam susurró-Yo invitó.

Louis lo ignoró-En serió, necesito trabajar y punto.

Zayn se recargó en la silla- Puedes trabajar luego…

-Basta-enojado y frustrado lo observo- la verdad es que estoy hecho una mierda, lloro en las noches porque soy patético y lo quiero a mi lado, eso lo sé, no necesito que la gente venga y me pregunte como estoy, ¿Cómo quieren que este?, lo amo, el me alejó-Zayn y Liam lo observaron con lastima- me alejó porque piensa que es lo mejor, puta madre, yo creo que es lo mejor, no puede estar bien que lo quiera a mi lado- las manos le temblaron- aunque nos peleemos-los observó- eso tengo, no se me va a quitar pronto, no creo que nunca pueda quitarme la sensación de que él tiene la mitad de mi vida grabada en su cuerpo, y esa mitad no va a volver, ¿Felices? 

Cerro los ojos respirando tranquilamente, Matt sabía todo lo que había dicho, pero solo él, no le conto a su mamá cuando llamó el otro día. Unos brazos lo apretaron por los hombros, supo al instante que no era Zayn.

-No me toques-le dijo a Liam alejándose- en serio, no sé qué haces aquí, eres amigo de él no mío.

-Él está triste también- Liam se apresuró a decir-quiere saber cómo estas…

-¿Eres su espía?-le dijo abriendo los ojos- dile que estoy mal, pero él lo sabe.

Liam intento acercarse, pero Louis negó.

-Louis…

-Vete-le pidió- lárgate de mi casa, no quiero ser grosero, pero no se en verdad que haces aquí, deberías de estar ayudando a Harry, se casa en dos semanas ¿no?

Liam asintió-Sí, el sábado.

-Vete con él-dijo-Liam, por favor no vengas a esta casa, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Zayn asintió en dirección a Liam que se acercó y le dejo un beso en la cabeza-Nos vemos luego-le sonrió- voy a llamarte-Zayn asintió-Louis-lo llamó por última vez y el chico levantó la cabeza- lo siento, Yo sé que todo fue un poco mal, pero nunca vi a Harry tan feliz como cuando estaba contigo, se está equivocando casándose.

Louis gimió y dejo caer la cabeza, escuchó los pasos y la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

-Louis-Zayn lo llamó más fuerte y él solo gimió aún más tratando de desaparecer a Zayn de su lado-Mírame.

-Cállate-le dijo contra la mesa- Tú tienes la culpa de todo.

-¿Por qué se supone que tengo la culpa?-Zayn se arrodillo y metió la cabeza en el regazo de Louis para intentar verlo-Más bien ¿De qué se supone que tengo la culpa?

-De que sintiera por Harry lo mismo que antes-bajito le dijo, mientras veía a Zayn desde arriba- todo por el maldito rubio.

-¿Así que Niall tiene la culpa?-Zayn trató de no sonar divertido, pero no podía, lo que Louis decía no tenía nada de sentido, arrugó el ceño y dejo de sonreír, eso estaba mal, lo que Louis decía.

-No-Louis por fin se sentó bien, pero Zayn continuó arrodillado a su lado- tu tienes la culpa por acostarte con él esa noche, por invitarme, por dejar que le contara…

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-Bla bla-Louis cansado cerro los ojos-Espero que al menos haya valido la pena la cogida de esa noche- los parpados le temblaron-¿Lo valió?, joderme la cabeza por una cogida con el irlandés.

-Estas siendo dramático.

-Que mierda te pregunto, si te la haz de haber pasado bomba, con Niall y Liam-abrió los ojos-¿Te divertiste?- dijo tratando de cambiar de conversación, de no pensar en sus problemas.

Zayn negó resignado- Si, me la pase muy bien, porque los dos son unos dioses en la cama, fue caliente y grandioso- tomo su mano- ahora ¿Podemos hablar de ti?

Louis negó-Preferiría seguir hablando de tu vida sexual en realidad, es mejor que la mía.

-Me encontré con ese chico el otro día, James, me preguntó por ti- vio a Louis negar-¿No qué?, ¿Por qué no sales con él? Trata de olvidar a Harry…

-Y entonces me meto con James para olvidar a Harry, otra vez dependiendo de otra persona, James entraría a mi vida como remplazó de Harry, él es grandioso, no se merece eso.

-Quizá si Harry ve que estas con alguien…

Louis se estremeció reprimiendo una sonrisa triste- Eso no importa, Harry sabe de James, se enfadó una vez que me vio con él, pero aun así se va a casar con Laura, los celos no funcionarían Zayn, porque él sabe que no estaría por completo con otra persona- acaricio su tatuaje del ave, sobre su brazo- él sabe que no puedo dejar de sentir todo lo que siento por él, además no quiero a alguien más, no ahora- cerro los ojos de nuevo y Zayn noto lo delgado y cansado que se veía.

-Oye-Zayn dijo- ¿Quieres dormir? Te ves cansado.

Esa era una buena idea, el problema es que en cada lugar donde podía dormir, solo le traía recuerdos de Harry, valla ironía, no solo estaba en su piel grabado, si no en la mitad de su casa. Se lo dijo a Zayn y el chico fue por una sabana y un cobertor y la puso en el piso, cerca de una ventana, Louis se recostó ahí y Zayn lo abrazo por detrás, peinando su cabello suavemente, Louis volteo la cabeza y Zayn le dejo un beso en los labios que Louis contestó tristemente.

-¿Qué pasa si nunca me siento como me sentía con él?-dijo alejándose de los labios de Zayn-¿Y si nunca puedo amar a alguien como lo amo a él?

-No lo sé Louis-Zayn contestó sinceramente.

Asintió satisfecho, Zayn era genial, no le dijo que las cosas iban a pasar, que encontraría a alguien, que con el tiempo todo mejoraría, eso se lo dijo Matt, pero no, Zayn dijo la verdad.

No lo sé.

* 

Era sábado cuándo se despertó esa mañana, no tenía que ir a la revista así que se dio el lujo de levantarse tarde, observo su sala y con pesadez se levantó del piso.

Desde hacía un par de días que Zayn se había dormido con él en su piso, Louis no pudo ir a dormir a otro lado del departamento y Matt se quedó a dormir el otro día junto a él.

Patético.

Fue a lavarse los dientes y buscó algo que desayunar, Matt lo obligaba a comer algo, a pesar de que no tenía nada de hambre, pero hasta él se daba cuenta de lo delgado que se veía, había bajado en un mes casi 10 kilos, si ya de por sí era delgado, ahora se veía enfermo, mientras sacaba algo del refrigerador su celular sonó y lentamente fue a contestar.

El bote de leche que llevaba en la mano se le cayó al piso y tuvo que apoyarse en una silla, conocía el número, lo tenía grabado en su mente.

Harry.

Harry llamando un sábado, una semana antes de su boda, Harry queriendo partirle el corazón de nuevo.

Dudo en contestar, pero golpeándose mentalmente se dio cuenta que necesitaba oírlo, temblando contestó y puso el celular en altavoz sobre la mesa y se fue a apoyar contra la barra de la cocina, al menos así marcando una distancia, mordiéndose los labios, sus manos se entrelazaron nerviosas.

-Hola Lou.

No supo exactamente qué contestarle, así que no dijo nada, solo espero.

-Ayer fui a hacerme un tatuaje- Harry murmuró- la polilla que hiciste, se ve bonita, voy a mandarte una foto para que la veas y luego…

-¿Qué quieres?-Louis lo detuvo-En serio, no sé qué dices de ese tatuaje, pensé que ya no querías nada que te uniera a mí, lo dejaste muy claro la otra vez.

-Si bueno, dije que no quería, no que no había nada, todo me une a ti.

-Harry…

-El otro día el padre de la iglesia donde va a hacerse la ceremonia me pidió que eligiera a alguien para que estuviera en el altar junto mí, ya sabes esperando a Laura-suspiro-alguien en quien confiara y la única persona en que pensé eras tú.

-No seas cruel Harry-Louis gimió-duele que me digas esto.

-Lo siento pequeño, pero yo necesitaba decírtelo-Harry hablo firme- obviamente no puedo pedirte que estés a mi lado, así que se lo pedí a Liam.

Y Louis entendió porque Harry lo había llamado, Liam seguramente le había contado, le había dicho que estaba hecho una reverenda mierda.

-¿Y?-le dijo-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me perdones por lastimarte, por favor-Harry murmuró cansado- en serio, me dolió mucho hacer lo que hice, perdóname Lou, yo quiero que estés bien, nunca dudes eso.

-Púdrete-Louis dijo con desprecio- en serio, púdrete, no puedes llamarme días antes de tu boda y decirme esto- se detuvo- la única razón por la que quisiera que me llamaras es para decirme que la dejas, ¿Vas a hacerlo?

-No-Harry contestó-Yo sé que tal vez no sea tan feliz con Laura, pero en serio deseo intentarlo, necesito que tú dejes de amarme tanto…

-Siempre tan ególatra-Louis con rabia se acercó al teléfono-me metiste en una red de amor y golpes, asumes que voy a amarte toda mi vida con esta intensidad- tomo el teléfono- te lo juro Harry, el día en que tú te cases voy a empezar a darle vuelta a la página a mi vida, me va a doler pero ya estoy acostumbrado al dolor, gracias por eso, me acostumbraste. 

-Te amo mi pequeño, no dudes que…

Louis frustrado grito-¡No me llames así!

-Lou…. 

Aventó el celular, y se hizo pedazos, no pudo evitar dejarse caer contra el piso, con tristeza recordó a Zayn diciendo que todo era muy histriónico, la primera vez que lo conoció y que le conto lo que pasaba con Harry.

Le preguntó a Pitch, su amiga, que diablos significaba eso y la muchacha le dijo viéndolo a los ojos que significaba que era muy dramática su personalidad, que todo lo dramatizaba y parecía como si estuviera actuando, como si toda la situación con Harry fuera un enorme drama.

Bueno, sí lo era.

Gimiendo de cansancio fue a tumbarse al sillón y trato de no pensar en nada, como no comió nada tuvo un poco de éxito y solo levantó la cabeza cuándo Matt llegó a casa y se sentó a su lado.

-Matt-le dijo y se acostó con la cabeza en su regazo, respirando y suspirando con satisfacción al sentir los dedos en su cabello- estoy tan cansado.

-Hay que empezar de cero-Matt le murmuró- tenemos que barrer con lo viejo y empezar de cero.

Se puso de pie y fue a sacar su laptop del bolso y ayudó a Louis a sentarse bien, luego dejo el aparato en sus piernas- Revisa tu correo cariño, podemos empezar de cero, voy a estar a tu lado.

Louis confundido y sorbiendo la nariz para no lagrimear más vio la sonrisa en Matt y lo obedeció abriendo su correo electrónico.

Oh, ahora entendía, empezar de cero.

Pero no creía que fuera tan fuerte para hacerlo.

-Voy a estar contigo-Matt le dijo al ver su semblante pensativo y dudoso- hombro con hombro Louis.

No estaba seguro, no estaba contento, la cabeza le dolía, estaba cansado, pero supo que era lo correcto, que era la mejor decisión, de hecho la mejor decisión que seguramente había tomado en 5 años.

Asintió en dirección a Matt y con los dedos temblando contesto el correo electrónico.

*

La puerta sonó de nuevo y Louis tuvo que dejar de fingir que no había escuchado que alguien tocaba su puerta desde hacía un minuto. Él estaba de pie, a unos pasos, con el labio entre los dientes, descalzo, acababa de levantarse, apenas iba a buscar algo para desayunar, Matt había dejado un horario con comidas exactas para que recuperara su peso.

De nuevo sonó y con un suspiro se adelantó para abrir la puerta, no sabía exactamente si quería pensar en quien estaba del otro lado, casi hubiera preferido que nadie tocara, que lo dejaran en paz, que lo dejara en paz.

Los rizos estaban pulcramente acomodados con mucho fijador, casi le dieron ganas de reír, porque Louis sabía que odiaba llevar los rizos así, pero se contuvo, porque era doloroso y se sintió enojado al ver cómo iba vestido, enserio, enserio, enserio, eran demasiado histriónicos. El traje era negro, estaba bien planchado, la flor la llevaba en la bolsita del saco, se veía bañado, aseado. Se veía a punto de casarse.

Espero un momento y le echó un vistazo al reloj que colgaba en lo alto de la sala, no es que lo necesitara, de hecho estuvo contando los minutos ese día, aun así lo hizo y se fijó que eran las 11:47.

Y Harry estaba ahí.

Trece minutos antes de casarse por la iglesia, estaba parado en su puerta, con su traje de novio, peinado. Quería empujarlo y alejarlo, pero no pudo.

-Déjame pasar-Harry dijo sin verlo a los ojos.

No podía con lo vulnerable que se veía Harry, nunca   
pudo con eso, controlar el querer mantenerlo a salvo, mecánicamente se hizo a un lado y cuándo Harry paso, tuvo el impulso de detenerlo, de golpearse contra la pared por lo imbécil que era, de nuevo no lo hizo, no pudo.

Harry no habló, solo se sentó en el sillón individual y bajo la mirada, Louis cerró la puerta y fue a quedarse contra la barra de la cocina, con los ojos fijos en Harry, cruzado de brazos, respirando lo más tranquilamente que podía.

Harry no reacciono, y cuándo su celular sonó, lo sacó de la bolsa y lo apagó, luego lo dejo caer al piso y subió las rodillas al sillón para esconder su cara.

A las 12:00 en punto Louis estaba queriendo gritar y subirse por las paredes, Harry no le decía nada y ahora se suponía que se debía casar, no era justo, Harry era un maldito egoísta.

Sus piernas amenazaron con comenzar a temblar y fue a sentarse al sillón grande, enfrente de Harry, se encorvo y puso sus codos sobre las rodillas, para apoyarse, tratando de ver a Harry que seguía con su cara escondida.

-I´m no ready….

Su celular sonó y Louis rápidamente fue a contestarlo, era Zayn.

-Hey-le dijo aclarando su voz.

-¿Está contigo cierto?-Zayn parecía estar susurrando.

-Sí-Louis vio a Harry esconderse más entre sus rodillas-él llegó hace unos minutos.

-Dios-Zayn dijo-Esta con él Liam- Louis supo que seguramente Liam estaba a su lado- ¿Esta bien?

-No tengo idea- era verdad, Harry no parecía reaccionar, como si él fuera el que estuviera sufriendo más. 

Lo dicho, Harry era un egoísta.

-Oye Louis…

Zayn dejo de hablar y Louis pegó más su oreja al celular, podía oír a Zayn hablar a lo lejos con alguien, pero no era Liam, tragando duro se preparó para la voz que seguramente se colaría por la bocina.

-Louis.

La voz de la mamá de Harry le llegó fuerte a su oreja, Anne, ella siempre había sido hermosamente amorosa con él.

-Anne.

-Yo sé que no es tu culpa-Anne dijo luego de suspirar- sé que no le has contestado las llamadas, luego del otro sábado, pero necesito que me digas como esta…

-Anne él no ha hablado conmigo-dijo viendo a Harry- solo me pidió entrar y está sentado en mi sofá.

-Está bien-Anne parecía cansada- sé que debe de ser endemoniadamente difícil para ti, pero quiero que me prometas que va a estar bien.

-No-Louis dijo al instante- Yo ya no soy responsable de él, lo siento, no puedo prometerte eso, no me hagas que te lo prometa.

-Tenía que intentarlo-la mujer sonaba dulce- yo no estoy contenta con que Harry dejara plantada a Laura, la muchacha está hecha un desastre…

-No te ofendas-Louis la interrumpió cerrando los ojos- pero no quiero saber nada de Laura, nada.

-Está bien, lo que quiero decirte es que tal vez no fue la manera, pero yo sabía que Harry no debía casarse, que iba a cometer un error, él no iba a ser feliz con ella, porque el solo te quiere a ti…

-Anne voy a colgar-Louis dijo rápidamente- la familia Styles tiene una extraña forma de hacerme sentir mal- se detuvo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Harry, viéndolo fijamente- no te prometo nada, pero voy a hacer que al menos llegue bien a su casa.

Colgó sin dejar que Anne hablara y apagó su celular, Harry tenía los ojos rojos y respiraba tranquilamente.

Pasaron otros minutos y Louis nervioso se puso de pie, solo para hacer algo, sus piernas ya no temblaban, no tanto, al menos. Fue a hacerse un té, tomo el suyo, pero cuándo quiso buscar uno para Harry, sintió ganas de llorar. 

El té que Harry tomaba, era el mismo que Matt, te de rosas, pero siempre estaba en la repisa más alta, él tenía que ponerse de puntillas y a su mente llegaron miles de veces en las que Harry lo había cargado por la cintura para alcanzar el té, o cuándo había dejado que Louis se subiera en sus pies, o en sus rodillas, o cuándo se inclinaba contra él, apretando su cuerpo contra la alacena, para luego tomar el té y dejarlo en sus manos, besándole el cabello, haciéndolo sentir, vulnerable, amado.

Haciéndolo sentir pequeño. Prefirió no hacer nada de té, porque sus manos estúpidamente temblaban demasiado. 

Cuándo volvió Harry estaba de pie, a la mitad de la sala y estaba quitándose la corbata-Necesito ropa.

Louis no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo correcto, sentía que iba a caer en un círculo vicioso, de todas maneras le señalo el cuarto, cuándo Harry desapareció Louis se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que contestar varias preguntas cuando se fijara en su cuarto, en su armario. 

No estaba preparado para esto, fue por una copa y se sirvió un trago de vodka, lo llevó a su boca y le calo en la garganta.

Harry lucía confundido cuando volvió, llevaba unos pantalones de chándal de Louis y una playera blanca, Louis sabía que esa era de las pocas prendas que quedaban en su buró, todo lo demás ya estaba guardado. 

-¿Por qué no hay ropa en tu cuarto?

Louis casi cerró los ojos para reírse, Harry le hablaba algo más largo que dos palabras solo para preguntarle aquello que le costaba contestar.

-Te hice una pregunta Lou.

-Le dije a tu mamá que ibas a llegar a tu casa…

Louis se fijó en Harry moviéndose por la casa, quiso seguirlo, no dejarlo espiar, pero de todas maneras ya era tarde.

-¿Por qué no hay tantas cosas en el departamento?

No le contestó y Harry lanzó un grito frustrado, se despeino los rizos y fue a abrir la puerta del armario principal, ese donde había metido a Louis hace unos meses. Louis lo siguió y Harry temblando saco las maletas que estaban ahí, pesadas, llenas de cosas y las aventó contra el piso.

-¿Te vas a ir?

Louis se estremeció por lo quebrado que sonaba, Harry estaba llorando, no lo había hecho llorar el dejar a su prometida en el altar, no, lo que lo quebró fue ver las maletas.

-Vete Harry.

Fue a sentarse de nuevo al sofá y supo que no había tenido éxito, Harry fue a quedarse de rodillas frente a él y tomo sus manos.

-No te vayas, no me dejes-le suplicó- Louis…

Negó y quiso quitarse las manos enormes de Harry de las suyas- No me digas que hacer, no quiero esto.

-No te vayas a New York-Harry puso sus manos sobre los muslos de Louis y el chico dio un respingo- vamos, estoy aquí, perdóname por todo…

-No vale nada que estés aquí, en serio, yo no tengo la culpa de que no estés seguro en tu vida.

Estaba diciendo frases sin sentido, claro que le importaba que Harry estuviera ahí, pero no estaba seguro de querer tomar ese significado y guardarlo.

-Claro que vale-Harry dijo rápidamente- no me case, estoy aquí, quiero recuperarte…

-Eso habla solamente de lo poco estable que eres-Louis contrataco, no estaba dispuesto a caer así de fácil- estabas a punto de casarte y apareces en mi casa exactamente trece minutos antes de hacerlo, hace dos meses me encerraste en el armario, me dijiste que te dejara ser feliz, y ahora vienes y quieres que todo sea como antes…

-Louis-Harry tenía los labios pálidos y negaba con la cabeza- necesito que entiendas que te amo.

-Jódete.

Quiso ponerse de pie, pero Harry no lo dejo y volvió a sentarlo por los muslos, Louis soltó un rugido de dolor y se retorció en el sofá.

-¿Qué tienes?-Harry lo tomo por el rostro y vio las mejillas rojas de Louis y su gesto de dolor-pequeño, no te toque tan fuerte...

Louis se alejó de las manos y con dolor se sentó- No lo hiciste, pero me tocaste tan fuerte antes que ya no puedo parar.

-No te entiendo.

-Pitch dice que debo de ir a terapia-Louis le dijo subiendo ahora el las piernas y descansar su cabeza en las rodillas- me lo dijo desde la primera vez que descubrió que nos golpeábamos- sonrió de lado-ahora la entiendo, porque no puedo creer lo que hice el otro día.

-¿Qué día?-Harry seguía de rodillas, pero estaba a la altura de la cara de Louis.

-El día que me llamaste, hace una semana, por la noche fui y me metí al baño y lo único que reflejaba eran los malditos tatuajes, cada jodido lugar en mi cuerpo era parte de ti, estúpidamente aun así no te sentía cerca- le temblaron los labios- así que hice lo único que me recordaba a ti, el dolor.

Harry negó-Lou…

-Me lastime y mientras lo hacía, pude recordarte, Pitch dijo que eso no era lo mejor para mí, que esa no era la manera de estar bien.

Harry le separo las rodillas y examino sus manos, sus brazos, su cuello-No veo nada.

Louis asintió-Matt se iba a asustar si veía algo, se supone que vamos a empezar de cero.

Luego se puso de pie, pero Harry no lo hizo y vio a Louis bajarse los pantaloncillos y sentarse de nuevo, con las piernas cerradas y los ojos tristes.

-Esto es lo único que me recuerda a ti, a pesar de todo, no quiero que sea así, yo no quiero recordarte así.

Harry se movió y separo las piernas. Pudo verlas, marcas rojas, que empezaban a cicatrizar, se veían el interior de sus muslos, los ceñidos bóxer no dejaban ver más y el movió sus manos y los levantó un poco, había demasiadas marcas, paso sus dedos por ahí y se fijó con dolor que esas no eran bonitas marcas, que no le despertaban pertenencia como todas las otras marcas que se hicieron, Harry se detuvo en ese pensamiento, porque se dio cuenta que nunca fueron bonitas marcas, que no despertaban pertenencia, ya no.

Había dolor, sangre, sufrimiento.

-Oh Louis- lo abrazó y llevó su cabeza a su pecho, Louis se alejó al instante-Escucha…

-Me hiciste tanto daño-Louis dijo- destrozaste cada parte que tenía, te destroce también, y aun así, cuándo terminamos me sentía peor, me sentí peor hace unos meses, cuándo decidiste que querías intentar amar a alguien.

-No lo logre.

-No me interesa-Louis gimió- de verdad Harry, ¿Sabes cuánto me dolió que siquiera pensaras en casarte con Laura? Estuvimos juntos tres años, y ni una sola vez mencionaste la idea de casarnos, y ella de pronto es tan importante para dar ese paso.

-No lo hice, estoy aquí, estoy suplicando por una nueva oportunidad, porque quiero amarte correctamente, sin dolor, sin golpes, sin cicatrices.

Louis contuvo la respiración-¿Quieres volver?

-Claro que quiero hacerlo-Harry dijo como si fuera obvio-No estoy aquí para otra cosa, algo formal, exclusivo, solos tú y yo, vamos a hacerlo...

-No-Louis dijo firmemente-no, no, no, no, tú lo dijiste el amor que nos tenemos nos va a destrozar, ya nos estamos cayendo a pedazos, no podemos estar juntos, nunca te preguntaste que mierda nos pasaba, porque nos mentíamos fingiendo que estábamos bien, yo creía que lo mejor era no preguntar, pero fui tan idiota, no podemos estar juntos-repitió.

-Sí podemos-Harry se puso de pie y Louis lo escuchó salir del departamento.

Sin saber que hacer se pasó las yemas de los dedos por las marcas en sus muslos, las había hecho con sus uñas aferradas a su piel, sintiendo placer, cuándo termino llamó a Pitch y le contó lo que pasaba, antes de que Matt le dijera que fueran a cenar. 

Harry volvió apenas dos minutos después, venía agitado y con una mochila en la espalda y algo colgando de su cuello.

-Sí podemos-Harry saco una caja de la mochila y Louis la reconoció al instante-mira, fuimos felices, no todo fue una mierda.

Louis vio las fotos, de nuevo, sus fotos, las que pensó que estaban hechas cenizas, temblando fue al piso a arrodillarse y esparcirlas por todos lados- Dijiste que las habías quemado.

Harry se rio-No pude- confesó- pero no hay fotos feas-le dijo y le enseño- en todas sonreímos, quiero que recuerdes que hubo cosas buenas.

-Sé que hubo cosas buenas-Louis tomo algunas y las observó- pero se fueron por el caño.

Se mantuvieron en silencio y Louis cansado cerró los ojos y se apoyó con la espalda contra el sofá con las rodillas en su cara y los labios entreabiertos. Harry se sentó a su lado y sin decir nada fue a abrazarlo por los hombros.

-No es verdad que no pensé nunca en proponerte que nos casáramos-le dijo al oído y Louis se volteo a verlo- yo lo pensé desde unos meses luego de ser novios.

Llevo su mano hasta el colguije que llevaba en el cuello, Louis lo reconoció al instante, era ese anillo que Harry le había regalado, ese que no le quedo, ese que Harry guardo. El rizado lo quitó de su cuello y lo saco de la cadena, luego tomo la mano de Louis y se lo puso en su dedo anular derecho.

Encajaba perfectamente y Louis confundido levantó la mano y la puso por encima de su cara, examinando el anillo.

-Lo mande arreglar, para el día de mi cumpleaños-Harry dijo-el primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos, ¿Recuerdas que paso?

Louis lo sabía- Los primeros golpes.

-Sí, yo te lo iba a dar, porque ya encajaba perfectamente en tu dedo, iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo, porque te amaba tanto que me daba miedo que te alejaras, pero luego paso lo que paso y no pude hacerlo, porque ahora nos unía algo más, no creía que nos fuéramos a separar, así que lo mantuve conmigo.

-¿Y ahora esperas que vuelva contigo porque me das un puto anillo?-Louis bajo su mano, pero no se quitó el anillo.

-Espero que entiendas que me arrepiento todos los días de haber comenzado lo que paso-Harry levantó la mano para que Louis no hablara- yo sé que los dos nos golpeamos, pero yo comencé, tú lo dijiste te atrape en una red, sí, los dos la tejimos, pero yo comencé a hacerla, y me siento horrible por eso.

-Yo me voy a ir a New York-Louis le informó- no me voy a quedar, no puedo.

-Lo sé-Harry le dijo-¿Cuándo tienes que irte?

-Tengo que estar en una semana instalado-Louis se alejó un poco- yo no quiero esto Harry.

-No te creo-Harry le dijo- tú no eres un cobarde, por eso te pido esto, déjame estar a tu lado.

-Dije que no me voy a quedar…

-No te estoy diciendo que te quedes-Harry se sentó de frente a él- te estoy pidiendo que me dejes estar a tu lado, si para eso tengo que ir al otro lado del mundo lo voy a hacer, no son solo promesas, voy a hacer algo, ahora mismo, voy a actuar.

-¿Qué?-Louis lo observó con los labios rojos, ya no estaban tan blancos y los ojos verdes fijos en los suyos.

-Dame unos días, necesito dejar todo listo, voy a llamar a alguien para ver si me consiguen algo en New York, si no es así, no me interesa, voy a encontrar trabajo, soy demasiado bueno en lo que hago, la gente siempre necesita de rehabilitación.

Louis estaba confundido-¿Harry?

-Voy a irme contigo, vamos a empezar de cero, vamos a olvidarnos de todo, a crear algo nuevo, un nuevo comienzo pequeño-tomo la mejilla de Louis y la acaricio- ¿Sí?

Louis alejó su rostro y con su brazo derecho levantó en izquierdo de Harry y con el otro brazo le bajo un poco la playera, para dejar ver la parte alta de su pecho.

-¿Cómo nos olvidamos de esto?- se refería a los tatuajes-¿Cómo le doy vuelta a la página? ¿Cómo vamos a empezar de cero si cada puto golpe está grabado en nuestro cuerpo?

Harry no se alejó, al contrario, se acercó y extendió sus piernas, para dejar a Louis entre ellas- Los tatuajes van a ser un recordatorio diario, de que no podemos volver a hacer lo mismo- le dijo cerca de su rostro, podía ver los pómulos perfectamente marcados y los ojos azules confundidos- de aquello a lo que no podemos volver, podemos ir a terapia, para hacer las cosas bien, necesitamos que nos ayuden, que nos digan como pasar esto.

-¿Pasar esto?-Louis dejo caer su brazo y bajo su cabeza, se sentía tan pequeño entre las piernas de Harry-Esto ha estado pasando por cinco años…

-Lo sé.

Louis negó- Tú no quieres ir a terapia, quieres enredarme para irnos juntos y luego no hacer nada.

-No-Harry dijo- lo quiero en verdad, estuve investigando, en verdad quiero esto Louis, pero entiendo que no puedo hacerlo solo- negó- que no podemos hacerlo solos, alguien tiene que ayudarnos.

Louis se mordió los labios, suspirando acaricio el anillo que descansaba en su dedo- ¿Me lo estás diciendo enserio?

-Claro que sí, hay que trascender la tristeza Louis, pero juntos, lo intentamos por separado pero no pudimos-Harry llevo su mano hasta donde Louis estaba acariciando- nos seguíamos atrayendo, amando, estúpidamente lo intentamos por caminos separados y quisimos regresar sin haber encontrado tranquilidad, vamos Louis, vamos a tomar el mismo camino.

Louis supo que iba a ceder, le dio miedo, terror, pero sobre todo supo que eso era necesario, hacerlo de nuevo.

-Está bien, en New York voy a vivir con Matt y…

-No-Harry dijo al instante- escúchame-pidió- no quiero a nadie en el centro, tenemos que hacerlo solos, Matt me odia, no lo culpo, pero me odia, nunca va a dejar de meterte cosas en la cabeza.

-Yo no me voy a alejar de Matt-Louis le dijo- él ha sido lo único que me mantuvo en pie estos años.

-Louis, escúchame-Harry tenía ya los ojos rojos- yo te amo, pero no quiero que Matt este diciéndote cosas, por favor, vamos a empezar de cero solos, donde nadie nos conozca, donde nadie sepa que nos lastimamos, donde nadie nos juzgue por los tatuajes, por las marcas, donde podamos ser libres Lou.

-Tengo miedo-Louis le dijo-sin Matt no va a ver nadie para protegerme- gimió- no va a ver nadie que pueda protegerte, que me detenga si comenzamos con todo de nuevo, con los golpes- levantó la mirada y los ojos verdes lo miraron suplicantes- Gemma no va estar ahí para ti tampoco, ni tu mamá ni nadie, no va a estar Zayn o Liam, vamos a tener que lidiar solos con esto- estaba asustado- ¿Y si sale mal y nadie nos puede parar esta vez?

Harry se tardó en contestar y Louis vio el reloj, era la 1:30, tenían más de una hora hablando, había sido de las horas más pesadas de su vida.

-Lo que dices me hace querer gritar-Harry dijo por fin- en serio, no quiero que pienses así, estás pensando de manera fatalista antes de siquiera comenzar a hacer las cosas, vamos a hacerlo con todas las ideas de que va a salir bien, con las ganas de que esto mejore, de salir adelante, no necesitamos que alguien nos proteja, no va a ver nada de que protegernos.

-¿Me lo juras?-Louis le dijo-¿Harry?

-¿Me lo juras tú?

Louis asintió y Harry hizo lo mismo.

Harry extendió sus brazos y Louis fue a meterse en ellos, sin dudarlo, dejando de lado las ideas de semanas atrás, siempre se mintió diciéndose que si Harry se lo podía no iba a volver con él, no podía hacerlo, quería ver si lo que decía Harry se podía hacer, si en verdad podían comenzar de cero.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a lastimar a ti mismo-Harry dijo- nunca.

-Yo no quiero que tú me vuelvas a alejar porque piensas que es lo mejor-Louis dijo de vuelta- no me vuelas a encerrar nunca.

-Está bien-Harry respiro en su oído y le hizo cosquillas haciendo que Louis se estremeciera, sonrió un poco y le dejo unos besos en su cuello.

-¿Qué te hizo venir hoy?-Louis quiso saber, tenía las manos en la espalda de Harry y sus piernas empezaban a doler por estar en esa posición.

-Estaba de pie frente al espejo de mi casa-Harry se alejó y tomo su mano para besarle los nudillos- en el que se suponía debía ser un día de liberación, cuándo me mire a los ojos vi que estaba atrapándome, estaba atrapando a Laura también, ella no lo merece, es una buena chica…

-No digas eso-Louis levantó su mano y la dejo en la mejilla de Harry- yo no quiero saber nada de Laura, no me interesa que sea la mejor persona del mundo, no quiero que la menciones, ella puede ser perfecta…

-Pero no para mí-Harry interrumpió- quise que lo fuera, pero yo ya tenía a mi persona perfecta, yo quiero ser eso para ti también-Louis abrió la boca y Harry la cerro con la punta de sus dedos- algo perfecto, sin temer por que va a pasar mañana, quiero amarte tanto, tanto, tanto que ahora van a quedar marcas en tu corazón Louis y en el mío.

-Mierda-Louis sonrió-¿Estás seguro que no te equivocaste de carrera? Podrías haber sido un buen escritor.

-Nah-Harry chasqueo su lengua- soy demasiado melodramático para mi gusto.

-Sí lo eres.

Se sonrieron y Harry con lentitud puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Louis y en silencio pregunto si podía acercarse, Louis asintió. Sus labios se rozaron y los dos temblaron lamiendo y humedeciéndolos. 

-Oye-Louis susurró- si vamos a empezar desde cero, quiero también empezar de cero físicamente, quizá cosas más cálidas, no solo sexo- Harry parpadeo- tuvimos suficiente sexo este último tiempo, tratando de que fuera sin sentimientos ¿Podemos hacerlo todo lento?, quiero besos suaves, caricias largas, quiero solo miradas.

Harry asintió, con los labios entreabiertos-Voy a besarte pequeño y voy a hacerte el amor con una mirada.

Louis ahogo una risa-No eres tan grande, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo y si pareces un loco poeta…

Harry rodo los ojos y se acercó a sus labios, los beso lentamente, cuidando cada toque, era suave, lento, cálido, era una promesa.

-¿Entonces?- Louis le dijo sobre el beso, Harry no dejo de darle pequeños toques-¿New York? ¿Los dos?

Harry asintió- New York, los dos, vamos a intentarlo Louis, vamos a intentarlo tan duro, que no va a quedar de otra que pasar toda la vida juntos.

Louis sonrió estúpidamente y dejo que Harry le llenara la cara con besos- Intentarlo no suena tan duro, si esa es la recompensa-le dijo y sintió a Harry sonreír, tenía las mejillas sonriendo y los hoyuelos se le marcaban claramente, como cuando estaba muy feliz, se preguntó si el mismo tenía los ojos azules resplandecientes, como cuándo él se sentía muy feliz.

-Intentar-Harry levantó la mano y la entrelazo con la derecha de Louis, el anillo le pego duro en su piel- para luego lograrlo, siempre hay espacio para una segunda oportunidad- sonrió de lado- bueno esta sería la tercera oportunidad en realidad-arrugó el ceño-aunque no sé si lo que paso entre nosotros antes cuenta como una…

Louis lo atrajo para besarlo y callarle la boca, darle un mejor uso, olvidarse de todo, los dos sonrieron, se dejó caer hacía atrás, para que Harry se quedara encima, con las manos pegadas al piso, a cada lado de su cabeza. Subió sus manos y acaricio los rizos, que ya no estaban fijos, estaban desparramados por todos lados.

Un paso a la vez, pensó Louis, por ahora solo quería abrazarlo y sentirlo de nuevo, hacerlo calmado y paciente, luego solo les quedaba intentar.

Intentar y amarse, sin marcas, sin destrozarse, solo aprender amarse correctamente.

Se vieron a los ojos tirados en el piso, Louis subió su mano hacía donde estaba la golondrina derecha, sobre el pecho de Harry, esa golondrina que lo representaba, Harry lo había dicho saliendo de la tiende de tatuajes hace años, que cada ave era uno de los dos, subió la otra mano y apreto sobre la golondrina de la izquierda y por alguna razón los dos supieron que iba a ser duro pero que todo tenía que salir bien, no podía ser de otra manera, no cuándo se amaban tanto, solo tenían que darle la dirección correcta y que todo fluyera, libre, como si fueran aves, aves resurgiendo de cenizas.

+Donde hay deseo, habrá una llama, donde hay una llama, alguien está destinado a salir quemado

Pero solo porque te quemes no significa que vayas a morir, tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar.

Tienes que levantarte e intentar.  
Intentar.  
Intentar… +

*

Muchas Gracias por leer, amo Larry, :) Y Gracias a los que leyeron, de verdad, de verdad ¿Que te parecio?

Dejame un comentario, y si me quieres ayudar recomienda la historia y así :)

GRACIAS!!!

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
